Unknown Family
by kira66
Summary: When a 4 year old girl shows up at Hogwarts claiming to be Harry's sister things seem to get complicated. Over 17,000 hits!
1. Chapter 1

Harry sits in Dumbledore's office, confused. Snape had told him that he was needed immediately but when he arrived there was no one present and there still wasn't. He lets out a groan. "Snape is going to kill me. He will never let me make the Potion up that we were working on." He places his head in his hands and sighs.

"It's Professor Snape, Harry" Dumbledore says as he enters. A small black haired child trails behind the elderly Headmaster. She didn't look older than 3 or 4 years old. Professor Dumbledore heads behind his desk where he sits. He then motions for the child to stand in front of his desk and beside Harry. "Professor Snape will let you make the potion up because he has been informed of the situation."

Harry blinks at the small girl then looks back to Dumbledore. "With all do respect...what is this about? Informed of what situation?" Harry frowns. Even though he was seventeen years old and this was his last year at Hogwarts the Professors still treated him like a child that needed to be protected from the truth. The only way he received the truth was from constant nagging.

Dumbledore regards the black haired young man for a moment before continuing. He motions to the small girl. "She is the situation Harry. I will tell you everything I know but I must ask that you don't interrupt me. I received a very surprising owl yesterday. It was from someone that we have thought dead for over sixteen years. Now the owl was carrying a message from this certain person. It stated that a young girl would be arriving at Hogsmeade and would need someone to accompany her to Hogwarts where she will be placed into the custody of her brother" He stares intently at Harry.

Harry blinks and frowns. "So you want me to find her brother. How convenient of you to think I didn't have anything better to do. Now if you will excuse me..I have Potions to attend" He begins to stand.

"You will stay where you are, Harry. I do not wish you help me found her brother because I already know who he is. Harry I want you to meet Emma Jade Potter." Again the elder man motions to the small child who was staring at Harry with curious eyes.

Harry stops his slow rise and sits back down. "Emma Jade Potter? I didn't know any other Potters existed." His voice is void of all emotion. He eyes the small child with distaste.

Dumbledore folds his hands in front of him on the desk. "Neither did I. You were reported as the last of the Potter line. But young Emma here says other wise. I have already taken care of the paper work and your now her legal guardian."

Harry stops eyeing the little girl and stares at the Headmaster like he had just grown three heads. "Wait a minute! Your saying that I'm her brother. Both of my parents were killed when I was a little over a year old so she can't be my sister" His voice holds a strong sense of disbelief.

Emma slowly inches her way over the boy. "You look like my mommy. Your eyes are da same." She says quietly.

Harry's gaze again snaps to the small girl. A sneer forms on his usually happy face. "I don't know what your playing at sir. But I have no sister." He again stands and strides to the door only to find it being forcibly being held shut.

The Headmaster sighs. "The owl was from you mother. Apparently she and your father are alive and well. They have been living in America for the past sixteen years. But something came up that made them flee again. That's why she placed Emma into your care."

Harry frowns. "Your telling me that my parents purposely left me to suffer with my horrible muggle relatives that got their just end, might I add." He can't help the happy feeling that fills his soul when he thinks about the death of the entire Dursley family. They had it coming but he wished it had been him yelling the killing curse not one of Voldemort's deatheaters.

"She is your responsibility now and I expect you to care for her. You're her brother and I hope you will act like one." Dumbledore's voice held no room for argument.

Emma was near tears. She could understand what the adults were arguing about and it was her. The black haired boy that had looked like her mommy was the brother that she was so eager to meet. Her parents had told her about him since she was a baby and now he was standing there rejecting her. "Mommy and daddy talked about you a lot."

Harry glares at the small black haired child. "Oh really. My parents leave me only to have another child whom they actually loved. That's real nice." He spits out. "Was I not good enough for them? Or was it the fact that I've been carrying the whole wizarding world on my back since I was 11?"

Dumbledore rises to his feet. "That will be enough of that Harry. Twenty points from Gryffindor for your lack of compassion. She knows nothing of your troubles so don't take them out on her. I will not defend your parents for I do not know the reason that they chose to have you think them dead. But I will defend the innocent child standing in this room. You're a school prefect, Harry. I would of expected adult behavior from you."

Harry glares at the Headmaster. "I'm only bloody prefect because Ron is dead. How many more people will die before you feel guilty? Or don't you feel remorse for sending mere children to their deaths?" Harry couldn't help the anger that was welling up inside. Ever since his 5th year his temper has been short and uncontrollable at times. People usually steered clear of him not wanting to feel his wraith. But his temper had been especially dangerous since Ron was found murdered by several of the Order members and it was from them that Harry learned of the suicide mission that Dumbledore had sent his red headed best friend on. The mission that he never returned from, alive.

Dumbledore slowly sits back down and is silent for a moment before speaking. "Mr. Weasley asked for the mission and I could not stop him from going. It was his decision but I regret that we were not more careful. This is not about Ron, Harry. This is about Emma. She needs you believe it or not."

Harry's glare seems to grow colder. "Sir." He grits out between clenched teeth. "I have a life that does not involve a child. I have not only my prefect duties but I have Quidditch practices to arrange. I have D.A. meetings to plan not to mention all my regular school work. There is absolutely no room in my schedule for her" He points a finger at the little girl.

Professor Dumbledore sighs. "Harry you've got to understand. You're her brother and just as your Aunt's blood protects you from impending threats, your blood will protect her. Your not the only one in danger. Once people realize that Emma is your sister...I can only expect the worse."

Harry leans against the unopening door and sighs. He eyes the small black haired child. She looked only slightly like him. Her eyes were a lighter green and her hair was silky black and straight. It wasn't unmanageable like his. Then something clicks within his mind. There was no way in Merlin that the little girl was the daughter of James Potter. She didn't have any of his characteristics like Harry did. He tears his eyes away from the girl and looks at Dumbledore. "Who is her father?"


	2. Chapter 2

The elderly wizard blinks. "Who is her father? I don't understand the question. Her father is James Potter. Same as you."

Harry snickers. "No she ain't. You can tell. I have seen pictures of several Potters from Remus and S..Sirius. Our trademark is the unruly black hair. Even within the females of our line. It's said that the first Potter was a flier...that's why our hair always holds a wind blown look." He says quietly.

Dumbledore seems to think about this fact before speaking. " According to all records she is a Potter. Her parents are listed as James and Lily Potter." He taps the top of his desk and a stack of papers appear. He shuffles through it and finally stops. He pulls out a worn piece of parchment and hands it to Harry. He hopes that the piece of paper will help Harry understand how important it is for him to take responsibility for Emma.

Harry pushes away from the door and takes the piece of paper. He looks it over and frowns. "Jamison and Lilian Porter?" He reads further down the document. "This is a muggle marriage licence. My parents changed their names and created an entirely new life." He whispers sadly. He eyes the little girl once again. His eyes held a longing. A longing to have the life that he was denied so long ago. "I can't take care of her, sir. I just can't." He eyes the piece of paper before anger begins to bubble up inside his soul. His parents abandoned him to a life of misery so they could protect their own lives and the lives of their future children. His eyes narrow and he tears the paper in half and then drops it onto Dumbledore's desk. "Let the Porter's care for the child" He spits out.

The headmaster sits there in slight shock. It seems that he just fueled Harry's anger even more. "Harry. You must understand. I'm sure they did it to protect you.." He cut off.

Harry sneers at the elderly professor. "Then why did they raise that..that child for most of her childhood?" He was shaking with fury. "I wasn't good enough for them. I was marked with a curse in which they didn't wish to deal with" He touches his scar. "They left me so they could start a new life. I was a screw up. A unwanted child and for that fact I will not care for the child." He raises his chin defiantly in a challenge. "And if you force me to..I will leave and not look back." His emerald green eyes flash dangerously as the room seems to grow cooler.

Emma who has been silent through the exchange slinks back away from Harry. She makes her way behind the headmasters desk and stands beside the elderly man, shaking with fear. Fear for the brother that she has longed to meet. Tears begin to form in her eyes as she begins to sob.

Harry strides towards the door and this time he forcefully pulls it open and exits without looking back. He knew the headmaster would stop hounding him now. The wizarding world could not afford to lose Harry. He was the only one that could protect them. He heads to the Gryffindor tower not wanting to show up in Potions in a horrible mood. He didn't want Snape to have a reason to deduct a ridiculous amount of points. He stops in front of the portrait of the fat lady "Lionheart" He calls out and the picture swings open to reveal the common room. He stomps inside and flops down on the nearest couch to the fire. The anger soon changes to sorrow and bitterness. His whole life was a lie. His parent's never loved him. Maybe the sorting hat was right. "I should be in Slytherin" He says out loud and this time it didn't sound so outrageous.

Authors Note There is a reason as to why Harry is acting so strange. You will see what it is in future chapters


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione rushes into the common room in hopes of finding Harry. He didn't show up at Lunch and she was worried. She glances around and with a small triumphant sound she moves over to him. "Harry. Are you ok?"

Harry blinks and looks up at Hermione. "Ya Mione I'm just a little tired. What did I miss in Potions?"

Hermione sits down beside him and tucks her feet up under her. "Just the Potion that we have been working on. We didn't get to finish it since Professor Snape was called out of class early. So you should be able to catch up tomorrow." She eyes her friend. "Are you sure your ok?"

Harry chuckles. "I'm fine. Dumbledore just wanted to talk to me about my plans after school. Since I wasn't real sure about them he left me go early." He offers her a small forced smile.

Hermione leans over and places a kiss on his cheek. "As long as your sure. Maybe we should head down to the kitchens. The house elves can make us some lunch."

Harry nods and stands. "Sure. Let's go. We have a free period after lunch so we have plenty of time to eat." He exits through the portrait hole and heads down to the kitchens only to find his leg being hugged, tightly. He looks down and smiles at the small house elf. "Hello Dobby."

Dobby smiles up at Harry from his place wrapped around his leg. "Oh hello Harry Potter sir. Dobby is so happy to see you. Can Dobby get you and the Ms something to eat?"

Harry nods before he sits down at the large wooden table. "Have a seat Hermione. It'll be a while before Dobby argues some food off the other elves for us." He says with a smile.

Hermione chuckles and plops down beside Harry. She looks around the kitchen and sighs. "Can I ask you something Harry?"

Harry blinks. "Sure. Go ahead. You've never asked before. And you don't have to."

Hermione blushes. "Well. Um. Have you ever considered asking me out?" She asks quietly.

Harry looks down at his hands. "Several times. But I knew you liked Ron so I didn't want to mess things up for you two."

Hermione smiles. "Ron was my friend but nothing more. It was more of a brother/sister love than a girlfriend/boyfriend love. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I can't believe Dumbledore had the nerve to send Ron on that mission. He should of known that Ron wasn't ready. He didn't have the proper training." Harry says coldly.

Hermione lays a hand on Harry's arm. "Ron wanted the mission. He was to stubborn and he kept pressuring Professor Dumbledore to send him." She looks at him funny. "What is this about Harry? You've never really talked about Ron since his death."

Harry opens his mouth to answer but snaps it shut when he see's two people enter the kitchens. It was Professor Snape and Emma. Harry smirks at the black haired Professor. "So Dumbledore got you to take care of the kid? Lucky you." His voice is laced with sarcasm.

Severus Snape frowns at the boy before picking Emma up and setting her on a chair beside Hermione. "20 points from Gryffindor for your unnecessary comment. And yes. I offered to care for young Emma since her brother don't seem to be remotely interested in her well being." His voice is cold and emotionless.

Hermione smiles at the small girl. "Hello there. Is your name Emma?" She asks softly.

The little girl smiles at Hermione before glancing warily at Harry. "Yes. My name is Emma and I'm this old" She holds up four fingers.

Snape glares at Harry who had turned away from the child and was now hovering on the other side of the room. Severus strides over to him and grabs him roughly by the shoulder. "Perfect Potter can't handle the fact that he will have to share the spot light. How sad." Snape hisses out.

Harry narrows his eyes at the Slytherin head of house. "It would be good for your health to keep you nose out of other people's business, sir." He spits out.

Snape lets go of Harry's shoulder and takes a step back. He never heard Harry threaten anyone before. "50 points from Gryffindor making the total 70 points. Take kindly to watching your works, Potter." He turns and heads back over to the child.

Harry bites his lip to keep himself from losing more points. He calmly walks back to Hermione and sits. He grabs a piece of bread off the table which was now covered with food. He takes a bite and begins to chew, slowly.

Hermione blinks. "Harry. What's gotten into you today. It's not like you to lose 70 points in one day. I thought you wanted us to win the house cup?"

Harry snorts but doesn't say anything. He eyes Emma out of the corner of his eye. Then something clicks. He turns his head and looks directly at Snape who was standing guard over the small girl. His eyes then move to the little girl. "Bloody hell. She looks like you, Snape. The kid looks like Snape." He says with a hint of (ok a whole lot of) disgust in his voice. He turns pale and drops the bread to his plate.

Snape blinks at the boy. What was he saying. Emma was a Potter not a Snape. Even though the child did resemble him slightly. "Potter. Keep your irrational thoughts to yourself." He snaps.

Harry quickly rises to his feet. "She looks like you. No need to deny it. I knew right off the bat that she wasn't a Potter. She doesn't even look like my father. Not one slightest bit." His eyes widen as it sinks in. "When the bloody hell have you seen, let alone, slept with my mother?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione watches the exchange of words, silently. "Wait a minute. Harry do you know who Emma is?" She narrows her eyes.

Harry looks to Hermione forgetting that she was even there. "No. I only met her right now. And she looks like that greasy git." He points to Snape. His hand is shaking.

Snape stands eerily calm. "A month of detention and the suspension of your prefect status. Please hand over your badge." His voice is cold.

Harry raises his chin, challengingly. Then a smirk forms on his lips. He plucks the badge off his robe and drops it into Snape's outstretched hand. "I bet you couldn't wait until I messed up. Go ahead then. Gloat. Because I sure in hell won't stick around for it." He pushes passed the Potion Master and heads up the stairs with Hermione following behind him.

Severus looks down at the shining silver badge in his hand. The shine could only be coming from polish. He did have the urge to gloat if only he didn't have a sinking feeling in his stomach. He had never seen Ha..Potter so angry before. "Come along, Emma. You shall be staying with the headmaster until other arrangements have been worked out." He helps the child off the chair and escorts her back to the headmasters office.

Dumbledore smiles when Severus and Emma return. "Did you both have a nice meal?" His eyes sparkle.

Severus unclenched his hand and lets the prefect badge fall onto the headmasters desk. "I have suspended Potter's prefect duties and he will be serving a month worth of detentions with me." He says in his usual voice.

Dumbledore's eyes soon lose their sparkle and he lets out shaky sigh. "I do not understand why Lily and James would do such a thing to Harry. Then to expect him to accept Emma with open arms." He shakes his head sadly. "The boy has been a lot. He didn't even have a childhood. He had to grow up along time ago."

Snape shifts uncomfortably. "I will not defend James but I will say that Lily would only want the best for any child of hers. But I do not see how abandoning one to have another would be anything near the best for a child."

Dumbledore looks at the child who was now asleep on one of his office chairs. "I fear that this may of pushed Harry over the edge. I have kept him anchored since Sirius's death but I fear that will not be enough."

Severus excuses himself and heads down towards the dungeons. He hears something that sounds like arguing and stops to listen.

Harry glares at Hermione and he shifts his firebolt from one hand to the other. "This is not your decision Mione This is my life. If I want to leave no one can stop me."

Hermione crosses her arms stubbornly over her chest. "If you go, I go. I will not lose you, Harry. I've already lost Ron. Don't make me go through the pain again."

Harry snorts. "My parents are alive. They gave me up to live in hell while they live their lives with a new kid. Emma is my sister but I will not care for the favored child. She got everything I've ever wanted. I would give up the damn scar on my forehead to have parents. I would give up magic if it meant I could feel the love that parents give their children. I was locked in the cupboard under the stairs until I got my Hogwarts letter. Only then did my Aunt and Uncle give me Dudley's extra room. I grew up believing that my parents were killed in a car accident and I have the unfortunate fate of living. I grew up being treated like some unwanted pet rather than a boy. Then I find out that my godfather is alive but on the run because he is accused of killing my parents." He takes a deep breath before continuing. "My life was finally looking up. I was apart of a family. It may of been small but it was there. Then that greasy haired git couldn't put his hatred for my father aside to teach me something that could of saved Sirius. My whole life was ripped away from me that night. I lost my family all over again. Not only did I lose Sirius I lost Remus too. I haven't heard from him since the summer after Sirius's death. I don't want to be here any longer. It's not worth it. The pain I'm feeling ain't worth it." He says sadly.

Hermione draws Harry into a tight hug. "Then I'm coming with you. I will not let you do this alone. I love you Harry and I will help you through this." She rubs his back, soothingly.

Harry hugs her back, tightly. "I love you to Mione I always have and always will. But I can't let you throw your life away. You're the top stupid in the entire school. Your life is set and I can't mess it up..." He is cut off as Hermione presses her lips to his.

She pulls back from the kiss and looks him in the eye. "Being top student means nothing if your not around. You could never mess my life up. You've made it better. What your parents did is unforgivable. And I understand that you need time to adjust. But your stuck with me. We've got almost seven months of school left. So we've got time." She offers him a small smile.

He interlaces their fingers together and smiles. "Thanks." He then pushes the large front doors open and steps outside into the cool night. He pulls his cloak tighter and feels Hermione doing the same thing. He mounts his broom and makes Hermione mount in front of him so he can hold onto her. He kicks off and they soar into the sky and disappear.

Severus steps out of the shadows and watches as the young couple disappears from sight. Dumbledore wasn't going to be to happy about this but he had faith in Ms. Granger to keep Potter's head level. "Merlin help them." He whispers and continues to the dungeons where he begins to work on a potion that he had been meaning to try.


	5. Chapter 5

Five months went by before reports of Harry and Hermione's whereabouts began to pour in. Several reports placed them in American while others placed them in a variety of other outrageous locations.

Dumbledore started the search two weeks after Harry and Hermione's sudden departure. He never really believed that Harry would made good on his threats of leaving the wizarding world. The elderly wizard never realized the seriousness of the situation until several Professors, Snape excluded, began to inquire about the two head students and their whereabouts. Only then did the headmaster accept the truth. The two surviving members of the golden trio were gone.

Severus Snape strides up the hallway. His cloak bellowing out behind making him look like a oversized bat. He was on his way to speak with the headmaster. He had some disturbing news about the missing children. A frown is etched on his usually sneering face. He stops at the statue of the sneering griffin and sighs. "Canary Creams" He says with disgust. The headmaster sure had a odd variety of words that he used for passwords. He watches as the griffin jumps aside to reveal the carefully hidden stairs. He begins his journey up them only stopping long enough to push the office door open with out knocking. "Headmaster, I must speak with you immediately." He says quickly before surveying the room only to find himself not alone. Minerva McGonagall was sitting stiffly in one of the office chairs looking tired and worn. "Sorry for the interruption" He says on a later note and hovers by the door waiting for the other professor to get done with whatever she was doing.

Albus Dumbledore looks from his Transfiguration Professor to his Potions Master. "No need to lurk in the shadows, Severus. Minerva was just telling me about Gryffindor seventh years. It seems that they have lost the will to learn. Their grades have dropped down to some of the lowest that Hogwarts has ever seen. Have your noticed a decline in their conduct?" He looks at the black haired man over top of his half moon spectacles.

Professor Snape steps away from the door with a scowl. "I have noticed a change in their behaviors but it is not only isolated to the seventh years. I have seen a decline in work ethic in the sixth year Gryffindors which I am assuming is do to the fact that Ms. Weasley and most of her year were friends with Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger. Which I also assume is the reason behind the seventh year Gryffindors lack of enthusiasm for their classes. But within my class it's only a slight change in their normal behavior. Their health also is in question."

Professor Dumbledore raises a brow. "Very deductive, Severus. I have spoken with most of the Gryffindor students but they refuse to tell me of their troubles. I have tried everything. I have spoken to them in large groups without advanced warning and I have tried individual meetings but both cases get me nothing but silence. But why do you say their health is in question?"

Snape frowns. "I don't just mean physical health, headmaster. I also mean emotional health. Let me give you an example. Last weeks quidditch match was Slytherin verse Gryffindor. My student's played normally while the Gryffindors did nothing to try and win the game. They flew around on their brooms like a bunch of first years. I must also say that they are looking paler than my Slytherins. They have black circles under their eyes which makes them look horrid. They don't talk to anyone from the other houses and only a handful show up at any of the meals." He says calmly.

Dumbledore sighs and sits back on his chair. "They are taking this harder than I expected. None of the Order members have been able to locate the two missing Gryffindors and god knows that they are trying their hardest. I received an owl yesterday from Lily and James Potter. They are coming here in a couple of weeks to pick up their daughter. They asked me not to tell Harry of their arrival. Which won't be a problem since he isn't here." He frowns.

The potion master straightens up. "That is the reason that I have come to speak with you headmaster. Minerva can stay since this will concern her also. I have recently attended a meeting after Voldemort summoned me. I have found out something very disturbing. He has called off all planned attacks on Potter's life. He even went as far to threaten death to anyone who touches the boy. But that's not the half of it. He extended the threat to include Ms. Granger. He apparently knows where they are and what they are doing."

Minerva cringes and frowns at the mention of Voldemorts name. "Why would he just suddenly call off all attacks on Potter and Granger. It don't make sense. And how could he know where they are if we don't?"

Dumbledore holds up his hands to silence the two from starting an argument. "It appears that Lord Voldemort has something planned for out missing students. It's out job to find them before he can act it out."

Snape clicks his tongue in annoyance. "Where is the littlest Potter at this moment?" He asks coldly.

The headmaster frowns. "Emma is with Professor Sprout who is currently teaching a batch of second years. The child enjoys being around the students and they don't seem to mind her presence during class."

Snape lets out a small snort. "Maybe now you see that not every cloud has a silver lining. Lily and James" He spits the last name out with venom. "are not the perfect people that you thought they were. What they did is inexcusable and possible irreversible. I may dislike the boy but I would never wish anything of this nature on anyone except maybe my worse enemy." He narrows his eyes and storms out of the room. Not giving the other two occupants a chance to respond to his comment.

Dumbledore shakes his head and turns his attention back to McGonagall. "Severus better be careful or people might actually think he is human. I need you to send owls out to our Order members. I want you to get Remus Lupin here while I try to figure out a way of helping our seventh year Gryffindors to regain their will to learn."

Minerva gives a curt nod and stands, excusing herself. She then in turns head for the owlery and sends out several of the school owls. She eyes the snowy white owl in the corner. It was Harry's owl, Hedwig. Her eyes narrow moment as she looks the bird over, carefully. She was dirty which could just mean that she was out hunting but the dirt looked more like dried green goo. She shakes her head and returns to her chamber to plan the next days lesson. She sighs when she realizes that it was her day to watch Emma. She disliked the child for one simple reason. It was because of her that two of her Gryffindors had left.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, in a undisclosed location, the two missing Gryffindors were not having a very good day. On the contrary, they were having a horrible day. The day started out normal enough until several men in cloaks began to follow them. They lost the men easily only to run into something far worse, death eaters. They didn't manage to get away from them and ended up being bound, gagged and escorted into a large brick building. They arrived just in time for a meeting.

Voldemort eyed the two youngsters with a evil gleam in his red eyes. "Well well well. It appears that the reports are correct. Potter has indeed left Hogwarts." He smirks and motions for the two closest death eaters to take the gags out of their mouths. "The game of cat and mouse is finally over" He announces to the assembled group of death eaters. "Our time has come." He whispers as he eyes the two teenagers in front of him.

As soon as the gag is out of Harry's mouth he is yelling. "Just let us go. You'll get nothing from us!"

Voldemort shakes his head. "I'm afraid I can not do that. As soon as I received word of your sudden departure from Hogwarts I called off all planned attacks on you and your little girlfriend. Now it's time that you repaid the debt." He says menacingly.

Hermione frowns. "We have no debt to you, Voldemort. We do not fear you nor will we help you in anyway." She says through clenched teeth.

Voldemort makes a series of noise which could only be his laugh. "Ah. But you will help me. You have no choice. You're my prisoners." He states simply. "I know why you two left. Several of my more obedient servants have reported that you left after a rather heated argument with Severus. An argument about your parents being alive and living a new life. Pity. They didn't think you were worth their time." He says with mock sadness.

Harry struggles around his bound but stops once the ropes begin to dig into his skin. "You have no right prying into my business."

"But I have every right, Potter. I can give you what you have so desired. Revenge. And all I ask in return is that you join me as a loyal servant." Voldemort eyes Hermione. "Both of you."

Hermione feels Harry's outburst of anger. "We are both tired but we are not stupid. You can't say anything that will make us join you." She says defiantly.

Several of the death eaters chuckle at her boldness but Voldemort doesn't find it very amusing. He casts a silencing spell over her. "I beg to differ. There used to be three of you if I'm not mistaken. A Weasley used to accompany you two. The golden trio is what you were referred to as. But you do not know the truth about your friends death. That old fool Dumbledore refuses to tell you the details. The details that leaves out the fact that he was killed not by my men but by Dumbledore's men. Young Weasley had found some interesting facts that he was going to tell you two about. But sadly Dumbledore found out and had him killed so you two would remain his puppets. Obedient as a muggle pet." He says with a sneer. "You two have been blinded by that old fool. He only wishes to hide the truth from you. Coddle you so much that you will be defenseless when he strikes. I offer you a chance to strike first. I offer you freedom."

Harry swallows hard. What he was saying made sense. No one would even let them see Ron's body when it was sent back. "Dumbledore has lied to me before. So what your saying is not impossible. But how would joining you solve our problems?"

Voldemort can't help but smirk. "Joining me would make you two incredibly powerful. You could easily find out the truth for yourselves then. But if you choose not to join me..that would only result in your untimely deaths." He states simply.

Harry turns his head slightly to look at Hermione. She was looking rather distant and sad. She only nods her head slightly in defeat. They had no choice. Dying was not an option. Harry looks directly at Voldemort and raises his chin confidently. "How do we join?"

The meeting bursts into whispers. The death eaters couldn't believe what they were hearing. Harry Potter was joining them. This was a turning point in the impending war.

Voldemort raises his hand to silence the loud whispers. "Clean them up and bring them back once your finished." He points to a death eater off to the side who scurries up and unties the two. He then herds them into a side room.

Harry and Hermione both sigh sadly. They were joining the very man that had made their lives miserable for the better part of their young lives. But they didn't want to die. They are both stripped of their clothing right in front of each other. Both blushing from the exposure. Clothing is then thrust into their hands and they are left alone to change.

Harry's face is beet red as he hurries to pull the clothing on which consisted of a pair of black slacks and a black turtle neck with matching black shoes. He glances at Hermione out of the corner of his eye.

Hermione quickly dresses then frowns. Her clothing was a bit revealing. She now had on a pair of hip hugging black pants and a black shirt that had a slit up the front. She also had a pair of black shoes to match Harry's.

The man returns and herds them back out into the large area where the death eaters are gathered. He pushes them to the floor in front of Voldemort and retakes his position off to the side.

Voldemort eyes the two in front of him with a evil smirk. "Hold out your right arms." He commands. And watches as both of them do it, shakily. He raises his wand and points it at Harry's arm first and mutters something under his breath. A mist shoots out of the end of his wand and encircles Harry's arm. It then begins to carve the dark mark into his skin making the boy scream. Once he is finished he repeats the process on Hermione. Both of the teenagers pass out and neither of them see that they are now alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione is the first to crack her eyes open. She wills her body to move but it refuses to co-operate. All she can manage is a soft whimper of pain. Her whole body felt like it was on fire but it was her right arm that hurt the worse. She manages to get her head turned towards the unconscious Harry. "Come on Harry. Wake up" She whispers. Her throat raw from all the screaming.

Harry's eyes flutter for a brief second before they fly open. He sits up quickly but gasps in pain. He looks over at Hermione with sad, pain filled eyes. "I'm sorry" He croaks out. His throat also raw. "Maybe it was all a dream" He says hopefully as he scans the now empty building. There was no trace of Voldemort or any of his death eaters.

Hermione slowly sits up, trying to ignore the spasms of pain. She reaches up and touches her throat. She just realized that she could talk once again. "I don't think it was a..a dream Harry." She glances down at her rather revealing outfit then over at Harry's new outfit.

Harry lets his eyes drop to the dusty floor. "It was worth a try." He says trying to lighten the mood but fails miserably. "How could I've let this happen. I should of never allowed you to come with me."

Hermione narrows her eyes. "Come off your high horse, Harry. I would of came weather you allowed or not. Your all I have left and I don't intend to lose you. Not now, not ever."

The-boy-who-lived smiled, weakly. "Thank you. But I should of never allowed..." He trails off as he unconsciously reaches his left hand up and lays it over his right upper arm. The shirt sleeve had fallen down but he lifts it up, slowly. His arm was still warm and his nostrils are assaulted with the smell of burnt flesh. He resists the urge to throw up. "Oh Merlin" He says quietly. He had been praying that this part of the nightmare had not occurred. But he now see's that he was wrong.

The other teenager lets her eyes follow the movement of his hand. Her eyes widen just a bit when she see's the evil mark, seared into Harry's arm. She then reaches her own hand up to confirm that she had the identical mark now etched on her delicate skin. She was not disappointed. "What are we going to do, Harry? We can't go back."

The pain in Harry's body soon fades to a dull ache, which was centrally located near the new mark, and he is able to push himself up and onto his feet. "I haven't got a clue, Mione. I just wanted time to sort out my feeling. I never expected anything like this to happen." He shakes his head slowly. "But your right. We can't go back. Not yet. We need to first get out of here."

Hermione nods and pushes herself up once her own pains dies away. "What about all the people out looking for us. Our only worry before was how much trouble were we going to be in once we got back to Hogwarts. Now we have to worry about facing a prison sentence in Azkaban. Getting out of here will be easy but how do we stay hid?"

Harry strokes his chin in thought. "We can easily change our appearances, that is, if we could use our wands. They will surely be traced. Unless we go the muggle route."

Hermione shakes her head. "I know several charms that we can use that are untraceable. They made you inherited the opposite traits. Take me for an example. I look more like my mother than father so by using this particular charm I would look more like my father instead of my mother. Understand?"

The black haired boy blinks. "So you mean since I look like my father...I would in turn switch and look more like my mother?"

Hermione nods. "Yes. So do you want me to try it? It's really your decision."

Harry takes a deep breath and lets it out. "Ok then. This is the only way that we can stay safe until we can figure something out." He gives Hermione a shaky smile.

She smiles in return and takes out her wand, thankful that Voldemort didn't have it removed. She concentrates on Harry and begins to mumble a series of funny sounding words. She flips her wrist and watches as Harry transforms before her eyes. She lowers the wand and admires her work. "Not bad." Hermione says more to herself than to Harry.

In the place of the black haired, green eyed scrawny boy now stood a red haired, browned eyed young man. His hair hangs loosely down past his shoulders. It also lost it's unmanageable quality. Harry grins at Hermione. "So you like what you see?" He asks, teasingly.

Hermione can't help but blush. She thought Harry was cute before but now he was stunningly handsome. "My turn." She says quickly as she turns the wand on herself and repeats the process. Her curly hair soon straightens out and her cinnamon brown eyes fade to a misty blue. Not only was her hair now straight it was also a light brown almost dirty blonde color. They both looked completely different. "How do I look?" She asks, timidly. Her voice had softened and became more sensual.

Harry stands there with his mouth agape. She looked even more beautiful than before. "You look superb, fabulous and even delicious." He says with a hearty chuckle. Even his voice had changed. His voice now had a air of confidence around it. Something that he didn't have before. "Come on, then. We need to get moving." He glances out a nearby window and lets out a small sigh when he see's the sun is still up. "At least we have the advantage of daylight at the moment. Hopefully we can find someplace to say before night falls." He rolls down his shirt sleeve and precedes to brush his all black outfit off. He offers his hand to Hermione as he moves towards what he hopes is the exit.

Hermione takes his offered hand after brushing her own outfit off. She still didn't like the fact that it didn't leave must room for the imagination but it didn't bother as much now as it did before. She smiles at him as they both step out into the light of day.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry and Hermione spent the next two weeks staying low and out of the spot light. They finally settled into a small muggle town that was located just outside of London but out of the way of normal traffic. It was a lazy town with not many people but it suited their purpose. They didn't have any money so they worked to earn their keep of the small motel room that they were now calling home.

"Come on, Harry. It's almost noon and we need to get going." Hermione says as she stands in the doorway of the small bedroom with her hands on her hips. She frowns after seeing that her companion was making no attempt to wake up. "Harry!" She says more sharply as she grabs a pillow off her twin size bed, which was set up beside Harry's, and begins to whack him several times until there was a sign of life.

Harry moans and covers his face with his hands. "I'm up already for Merlin sake." He says moodily as he climbs out of bed and proceeds to dress. They were still wearing the clothing that Voldemort had given them only because they couldn't afford to buy anymore.

Hermione can't help but chuckle. Harry was not a morning person by all means. "Smile Harry, life isn't that bad." She says with false happiness as she eyes the dark mark on his arm as he pulls his shirt on.

"No. Life is not bad. It's terrible." Harry mumbles as he crams his feet into the shoes and begins to lace them up. "Tell me again why we have to leave Gradsdale." He asks as he eyes her.

She sighs. "Harry. We can't stay in the same place longer than a few weeks, you know that. We can't risk being caught." Hermione says hastily.

Harry rolls his eyes before standing and making his bed. "Ya, I understand. I just don't think it's fair. It's not like we had a choice in the matter. Lord Voldemort basically told us it was life or death. Anyone would of chosen life if they were in our situation."

"There is no use in brooding on it. What is done is done and we can't change it." Hermione says as she flicks a piece of lint off her shirt. "Now get a move on!" She huffs and heads out into the small meeting room (kitchen/living room).

Harry runs a hand through his auburn red hair and sighs. He couldn't help but notice the small changes occurring in himself and Hermione. Both of them were now sickly pale because they only ventured outside to work. They also has dark rings under their eyes from sleepless nights. But this change wasn't just physical. Their personalities were also changing. Hermione now had a temper that rivals Harry's in extremeness. They had both started to call Voldemort, Lord Voldemort only because a surge of pain went through their arms if they insulted him. And finally they both were dependant on each other. Harry shakes his head to clear his mind of all thoughts and follows Hermione out of the bedroom. He gives it one last glance before pulling the door shut. "I'm ready. We can go now, your highness." He says with a gleam of mischief in his eyes.

Hermione raises a eye brow and smirks. "About time you got your arse ready. I thought that I was going to have to take the bed with us."

He shakes his head and grabs his broom out of the corner. He walks over to the front door and locks it then heads to the back door. He had already turned in their room key the night before so they wouldn't have to worry. "Where are we heading to today?" Harry asks with a yawn as he yanks the back door open and steps out into the cobblestone alley way.

Hermione follows after him and pulls the back door closed. "I was thinking that we should head into muggle London. Who would ever suspect to look for us there? And I bet they've already searched there and given up." She leans against the back of the motel.

Harry nods in agreement. "They probably think that we are not stupid enough to stick around London. For once our stupidity is working for us." He says slyly as he holds his broom out and climbs on.

Hermione slaps his arm. "You're the one with the stupidity, not me." She climbs on behind him and wraps her arms around his waste. She was now comfortable on a broom since that was their main mode of transportation. But she was only comfortable if Harry was also on the broom.

Harry is about to kick off before a pair of strong arms pulls the broom right out from under them. Making them fall hard to the cobblestoned street. Harry is furious. No one ever touches his broom. "What's the meaning of this?" He eyes the man that now has the broom in his possession.

Hermione winces as her bottom meets the hard street. She huffs and tries to keep her anger in check. She also eyes the man and her eyes widen. It couldn't be. Could it?

Remus Lupin was livid. The Order had received an anonymous tip from a stranger saying that there was two weird teenagers living in a motel not far from London. He never expected to find them. After all there are a lot of weird muggle teenagers in the world. But as he was approaching the motel he heard two voices from behind it. He was curious so he listened in. The conversation would of been normal if the word muggle hadn't been used. So he peered around the corner just in time to see the two, a male and female, mount a broom. He then deduced that they were not weird muggle teenagers. They had to be of the magical community since the broom was indeed floating. His heart was racing as he strode up to the two on the broom and yanked it right out from under them. The boy was angry and so was the girl but the girl had recognition in her eyes so he took a chance. "Hello Harry, Hermione. Would you like to explain where the bloody hell you two have been?" thus explains the lividness.


	9. Chapter 9

The two teenagers sit in shock. How did he find them? They had been careful, never using anything vaguely magical except the broom but brooms couldn't be traced.

Harry tries to hide the shock that was shining in his eyes. "What is the meaning of this? Who are you? If you want money I'll give it to you. Just don't hurt us." He says trying to cover their little slip up.

Hermione glances at Harry out of the corner of her eyes. "Please don't hurt us mister." She says with fake fear in her voice.

Remus raises a eye brow and examines the broom before eyeing the two teenagers. They looked different but they still smelled the same. "Do you forget that your talking to a werewolf here. Your scents are familiar so I can tell it's you.' He says matter of factly.

Harry frowns then sighs. "I forgot about that." he mumbles before anger begins to seep into his calm demeanor but he keeps it in check.

Hermione glares at Remus but also keeps her cool but you could tell that she was fighting it.

Lupin smiles. "No need to be angry. I'm not going to hurt you." He jokes trying to calm the two teens down.

Harry pushes himself to his feet before helping Hermione up. He checks her over before turning back to their former Professor. "I have nothing to say to you, werewolf" He hisses out. He can't help but feel betrayed. Professor Lupin stopped writing to him after Sirius's death and Harry took it hard. Remus was the only tie to Harry's parents that was still alive.

Remus takes a step back. He never heard such venom coming from Harry before. He almost sounded like Snape. "Now Harry let me start off by saying that I like the look that you two have going on. I would of never recognized you if I didn't know your scent. It must of been a very advanced charm since no spells have been reported in this general area."

Hermione frowns and brushes her all black attire off. "Of course it was an advanced charm. Do you think us stupid? Just because your not teaching anymore doesn't mean that we stopped learning." She was trembling with suppressed anger.

Harry glances at Hermione and lays a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. Take a few deep breaths and count to ten." He says soothingly. He takes a deep breath and lets it out then looks back to Remus with less hostile eyes. "I'm sorry Professor Lupin. We've been under a lot of stress lately. It's just going to take sometime for us to adjust." he offers a half hearted smile.

Remus seems to think over the answer before nodding. "That is understandable and I think your father would of done the same thing." He answers quietly.

Hermione blinks. "You mean Dumbledore didn't tell you?" She looks over at Harry for encouragement and after receiving a curd nods she begins to speak again. "Harry's parents are alive, sir. They've been living in America for the past sixteen years under the false name of Porter." Her anger was beginning to seep away.

Lupin looks startled. "Your telling me that James and Lily are alive. That's wonderful news, isn't it?" He asks after seeing the hesitant looks on both Harry and Hermione's faces.

Harry sighs sadly. "I don't know what Dumbledore told you about our leaving but I'm going to tell you the truth. Five months ago I was called into Dumbledore's office where he proceeded to tell me that he received an owl from my mother asking him to help her out. He pointed out the small black haired child than followed him into the office and told me that I was her legal guardian since I was her brother. I think she is maybe four years old. I refused him outright. Do you understand me, Remus? They left me in the life of misery so they could start a whole new family. My whole life was a lie. My mother didn't die to protect me. She didn't love me. They wanted me to care for a sister that had gotten everything I ever wanted. How could they ask me to do such a thing?" He was near tears. He trusted Remus with his life and by the looks of things he was kept in the dark also.

Remus licks his dry lips. "I can't believe they would do such a thing but I know you wouldn't lie to me" He says quietly. "I can't believe that they would abandoned you like that. Lily surely knew that her sister hated anything magical. But maybe they figured that Sirius would take care of you. I'm sure they didn't know about him going to Azkaban for most of your life" He was frowning.

Hermione's anger begins to build up again. "They had no right to leave Harry at all. They didn't protect him. He has been on Voldemort's hit list ever since 1st year. Then to top off having to live with the Dursley's. They did more harm than good" She finishes quietly.

Lupin can't help but feel her anger. Hell he was angry. He knew all about Harry's horrid life and did everything in his power to help him but it was never enough. He couldn't be there for the boy because of the full moon. "I'm sorry that I stopped writing you after Sirius's death. I was away on a mission for the Order and Professor Dumbledore refused to let me contact anyone, including you."

Harry dismisses it with a wave of his hand. "Forget it. That was the past. We all had to go through it and we can't change it..so why dwell in it. I suppose that you wanna take us back."

Remus nods. "But not for the reason you think. I want all of us to get some answers and I think if we all gang up on Professor Dumbledore we maybe able to get them"

Hermione tilts her head to the side as she unconsciously begins to rub her marked arm. "Will that really work? Dumbledore is one of the most powerful wizards around so I don't think three of us are going to get anything out of him."

The werewolf chuckles. "How do you think that us Marauders got away with most of our pranks. He would call us into his office to punish us but Prongs and Padfoot would gang up on him followed by myself and Wormtail." He says the last name with disgust. "He had no choice but to let us go. That is his one weakness. He can't resist a group of his prized students. And if I'm not mistaken you were given the title Golden Trio by him so he favors you and I am one of his favored from the past."

Harry nods slowly. "Yes. He labeled us the Golden Trio but now we are down to a duo since he got Ron killed." He mumbles before moving his hand up to his arm, coping Hermione's actions.

The former Professor ran a slim hand through his graying hair. "No one knows anything about what happened with Ron besides Dumbledore. He has kept it very hush hush. We should get going. The sooner we get there the sooner we can get some answers." He pulls out a told tattered piece of parchment and holds it out. "Grab on. I can portkey us to Hogsmeade then we will have to walk to Hogwarts from there." After they grab hold he mumbles the activation key and they all feel the familiar tug at their navel and then they are off. But little do they know that at this very moment a man with unruly black hair and chocolate brown eyes and a women with auburn red hair and bewitching emerald green eyes were on their way to Hogwarts to meet with a certain Professor about something that happened sixteen years ago.


	10. Chapter 10

The three portkey travelers land on the platform of the Hogwarts Express. The train was, of course, not there since it was not needed at the moment. One lands gracefully while the other two land slightly awkward.

Harry feels his feet slam into something solid but can't catch himself before his knee's buckle from the pressure. He falls flat on his face. Getting his all black clothing dusty from the platform.

Hermione stumbles to keep her balance once her feet touch the solid platform and she succeeds. She manages to grab a nearby bench to keep from going down.

Remus Lupin, former Professor, lands gracefully. He raises a thin gray eye brow at the two teenagers and can't help the grin tugging on the corner of his mouth. It was a funny sight to say the least. "Let me help you there, Harry" He walks over and hauls Harry to his feet. "All right then?" He then motions for the two to follow him after he checked to make sure the coast was clear.

Harry snorts as he begins to again brush his clothing off. He lets out a groan seeing that the dust was refusing to brush off. "I'm fine" He mumbles and follows Remus. Walking side by side with Hermione. "What are you doing, sir?"

Lupin glances back at Harry and blinks. "I'm making sure that there aren't any deatheaters around. Several were spotted on the outskirts a few weeks ago. We've not sure why." He says with a shrug as he continues to walk.

Hermione shakes her head and reaches over to help Harry brush himself off but gives up seeing that the dust was being stubborn. "It's no use Harry. Black is not the color to wear if your going to get dirty."

Harry frowns and runs a hand through his red hair. "I didn't know that I was going to get dirty today, Mione. I can't help it that portkey's knock me off my feet." He mumbles.

Remus stops walking and looks back at the two. "Why are the two of you wearing all black?" He eyes them from head to toe.

Hermione looks down at her feet. "Well, it's kind of a funny story actually." She rubs the back of her neck. "Maybe we'll tell you it sometime" She says quickly and walks passed him.

Harry lets out a throaty laugh. "Black is not our prime pick in clothing color but we had no choice in the matter." He says with a shrug and follows Hermione.

Lupin shakes his head. "Kids" He mutters but follows after them. "You don't seem to afraid of the fact that deatheaters might be lurking around here."

"What is there to be afraid of?" Harry asks but continues to walk. "I've never been afraid of anything that dealt with Vol..Lord Voldemort so why start now. Besides, I think we can take care of ourselves."

"All deatheaters are not bad. Some of them are just misguided or even forced into serving. They can't help it so why fear them?" Hermione asks.

Remus blinks. "All deatheaters are bad. No one can be forced into joining that snake. Most people would rather die than serve in his ranks." He says with a frown.

Harry snorts again. "You don't know anything about them, sir. So I suggest that you keep your opinions to yourself and his name is Lord Voldemort. To fear a name is to give satisfaction to the one who created it." He says simply.

The werewolf sighs. "Ok. I get your point. Are you excited to be going back to Hogwarts?"

Hermione shrugs. "Not really. Before we left I was nothing but a bookworm trying to deal with the death of one of my best friends. Not to mention the fact that I was one of the school Prefects. Being out in the real world opened my eyes to new possibilities and relationships." She shots a glance at Harry. "I've accepted Ron's death but I do not accept the fact that we are being left in the dark about what happened. We were his best friends. We did everything together and Dumbledore is denying us the closure that we need. My trust in the headmaster is wearing thin." She says quietly.

"I once backed Dumbledore one hundred percent. I never asked any questions and I did what I was told. But he has kept so many things from me over the years that I had the right to know from the get go. He then tried to force me into caring for a sister that I never knew I had. He acted childishly by placing her in Snape's care. It was a ploy to get me jealous but it didn't work. I left instead and I bet he believed that I would return on my own accord but I proved him wrong. I have no reason to trust him anymore." Harry says.

The former Professor nods. "I agree with both of you. I'm beginning to question some of his orders. Maybe he is to old to be running a school. It's time for him to step aside and let someone younger take the role. It might be for the best." He says hesitantly.

Soon Hogwarts castle looms in front of them. All three of them stop at the large oaken doors that lead inside. Remus raises his hand and grips one of the large brass knockers. He pounds it three times on the door and steps back.

Harry and Hermione both flinch at the three large bangs. And this does not go unnoticed by Lupin. The a series of noises can be heard from inside and the door swings open. They are greeted by the withered face of Professor McGonagall. Her eyes light up seeing Remus, one of her former famous students. "What brings you here?" She asks

Remus clears his throat. "I must speak with Professor Dumbledore, immediately." His voice is serious.

"Well..Albus..The headmaster is in a very important meeting at the moment and he left direct orders not to be interrupted. Your just going to have to wait, I'm afraid." McGonagall says trying to get a peak of the other two figures hovering behind Remus.

"I think the cat had her tongue there for a moment, sir." Harry says from behind Lupin. "She stuttered trying to make up excuses for him." He says in a mocking tone.

Hermione places a hand over her mouth to stiffen the laugh that was bubbling up her throat. "Oh be nice, Harry. We wouldn't want to lose points from Professor Kitty Cat now would we." She smirks at her own joke.

Remus blinks and turns to look at the two teens. "What are you two doing?" He was trying to stop the smile that was creeping across his lips.

Minerva McGonagall narrows her eyes at the two teenagers. "Well. Such ill mannered children you have brought with you this time, Remus. If they were to attend this school they would be duly punished for their rude comments." She huffs. "You may come in and wait for Albus." She says moving out of the doorway.

Harry and Hermione push in before Remus can even take a step. "Duly punished? Well punish away, Professor McGonagall. I would hand in my prefect badge but that was confiscated a number of months ago." Harry says.

McGonagall eyes the two figures now identified as one male and one female. She frowns before setting her lips in a tight line. "Are you telling me that you attend Hogwarts?"

Hermione rolls her eyes. "Give the lady a prize. She got it right with only one clue." She claps her hands, lazily before she feels a hand being placed over her mouth. She looks over and see's the same being done to Harry.

"You must excuse them. It's been a long journey and I'm sure they are exhausted. All will be explained as soon as we speak with the headmaster." Remus says keeping his hands firmly over the two loose jawed teenagers mouths.

Minerva huffs again but makes no movement to leave. She was sizing up the two teens trying to get a feel for them. She didn't recognize them. She nods her head briskly. "It's alright. I understand. Albus has been in the meeting for several hours now. I still can't believe it." She mumbles.

Remus blinks. "Believe what?" He was confused.

"Oh my. You don't know. We got a shock several hours ago. Lily and James Potter appeared on our doorstep. I about fainted but managed to get them ushered up the headmasters office before anyone saw them not that anyone would know them." McGonagall says.

Remus feels Harry and Hermione go rigged and can almost spell the anger coming off of them. "Lily and James are here, right now? I can't believe it. How are they alive? What about Harry?"

The elderly deputy headmistress holds up her hands. "I do not know. Albus would not let me stay for the meeting. But he did have be bring that dreadful little child in before hand."

"Now now, Professor. That is no way to speak about a child." A silky, sarcastic voice says from the shadows. It belongs to Severus Snape who shows himself. He eyes the two teenagers carefully.

Harry narrows his eyes at the greasy haired Professor and contemplates bitting Remus's hand to speak. But he stays silent and still.

McGonagall gives a small snort before retreating up the stairs. She did not like to be told that she was wrong and would not stick around to hear anymore.

"So you've heard all about Potter and his miraculous return from the dead. Come for a reunion, then?" Snape asks, sneering at Remus.

Remus sets his lips into a tight line. "I've come to speak to Professor Dumbledore about an important issue concerning these two." He removes his hands from their mouths not caring if they tore into Snape.

Severus raises a black eye brow. "What would the headmaster want with a pair of muggles?"

Harry growls. "We are not muggles and keep your unnecessary comments to yourself." He says with a sneer.

"I think you've over done yourself this time, werewolf." Snape says sarcastically. "Next your going to be trying to tell me that these insufferable children are our own missing Gryffindors." After the words leave his mouth his arm begins to burn. He places a hand over it and squeezes trying to get the pain to subside.

Harry and Hermione both raise their hands to their arms and begin to rub. The burning was painful and there was no way to stop it but answer the call. They knew that the burning meant that Voldemort was calling for his deatheaters to assemble but they didn't know how they knew. They had never been to any of the meetings before and this was the first time that the pain was actually something other than a dull throb. The two teens look around wild eyed. What were they going to do?

Remus watches Harry and Hermione's movements after looking away from Snape. He frowns. "Are you two ok?" He asks quietly.

Harry swallows and blinks back the tears. "Ya. It's just a muscle spasm. We get them sometimes at the same time. Do you think that he will take much longer? I want to get this done and over with." The pain was making him irritable.

Hermione grits her teeth and continues to rub. "I really hate these spasms. Remind me to boil my arm off next time we have potions." She mumbles.

Severus narrows his eyes at the two teens. They were up to something but the pain in his own arm needed to be answered. "I must take my leave." He turns and heads down towards the dungeon with his robe bellowing out behind him. Making him look like a oversized bat.

Lupin watches as Snape hastily retreats. "I wonder what he is up to? Tormenting someone or something, I'd imagine."

Harry shakes his head. "No. He is being summoned to a deatheaters meeting. I still don't see how Lord Voldemort doesn't know about his treachery. He is very obvious."

Remus sighs. "Can you two do me a favor? Take off the charms that you have in place and let me see the real Harry and Hermione." He asks, tiredly.

Hermione appears to think for a moment before taking her wand out of it's hiding place. She points it at Harry before she mutters the counter charm. She then does the same for herself. Both revert to their originals selves except for a few minor changes.

Harry had the most change. He now stood over 6 feet tall and was no longer lanky. He looked as if he spent all his free time working out in a muggle gym. His hair returned to it's original unruly state. Black hair now replaced red and green eyes now replaced brown. But his eyes no longer held an innocent within. They held an empty look. And he no longer looked to be seventeen. He could easily pass to be twenty-five.

Hermione hardly changed at all. Her hair went back to brown but was no longer frizzy. It now hung straight and to her shoulders. Her eyes were back to their original cinnamon brown color. And she no longer had the innocent look. Her look was as empty as Harry's. She was also taller but nowhere near Harry's height. She was about 5 foot 7 inches tall and well built. She also had curves in all the right places. "Happy now, sir?" She asks with a amused tone of voice at the ex-Professor's shocked expression.

Lupin swallows and nods. "Sorry bout that. I couldn't help it. You two have really grown up. Especially you, Harry. You've turned into a fine young man and Sirius would be proud." He says quietly knowing that the subject of Harry's godfather was touchy.

Harry nods. "Thank you. It's an honor to no longer be compared with my father." He spits the last part out with venom. "Sirius was more of a father to me than James Potter ever was." He says honestly. The burning in his arm was fading.

Hermione places a gently hand on Harry's arm. "I'm very proud of you, love" She says in a whisper. "Things will be different now. I promise."

Remus can't help but smile at the scene in front of him. It was obvious that Harry and Hermione fancied each other and it was also obvious that they knew about each others feelings. He is very proud of Harry.

Harry looks over at Remus. "Sir. I need to ask you a favor. Whatever happens tonight I will need a place to stay. Since I'm only seventeen and even if I get my wizarding papers...I still won't be old enough to live on my own. Since going back to the Dursley's is not an option, I was wondering if you would like to take over Sirius's role as my godfather?" He says, shyly.

Lupin stands in shock. He never thought that Harry would ask this of him. "B..But what about me being a werewolf. You can't live with me days of the full moon. And now with your parents alive.." He trails off.

Harry crosses his arms over his chest. "My parents died sixteen years ago. I don't care if they come marching down those stairs right this instant..I will not forgive them for what they put me through. Even Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were more of a family to me than them. Sirius trusted you and I think he would want this."

Remus licks his dry lips and pulls Harry into a hug. "It would be my honor, Harry. You've really grown up and when Sirius said that you were less like your father than he thought..he was right. James was a dear friend of mine but you've faced monsters that even grown men would of cowered from..That makes you and him different. He had the courage but you have the heard and soul." He releases him and gives his shoulder a squeeze.

Hermione watches the two of them with a small smile on her face. "I'm glad everything is back to being relatively normal. Or as normal as it back get when you're a witch and wizard." She says, jokingly.

"Don't worry about the full moon. I'm sure I can find something to do, out of the house, that night." He eyes Hermione with a sly smile.

Hermione blushes and runs a hand through her hair while looking up the stairs. "This is going to take forever." She whines and plops down onto the bottom step with a sigh. "I can't believe this. They treat us like children. Harry has saved our world more than six times so far and I've risked life and limb for it. And yet they insist upon leaving us in the dark about everything. I'm not complaining for me..I'm complaining for Harry. He should be up in the meeting flipping out on those people in the room. It's his right." She crosses her arms over her chest.

A noise at the top of the stairs draws Harry's attention. He see's a tuff of black hair hovering around the top banister leg. It must be Emma. He frowns and sits down beside Hermione with his back to the child. He was still fuming about her. He didn't care if there was a logical reason to why she got a childhood and he didn't but he wouldn't hear it. He stares at his hands.

Hermione doesn't bother to turn around either. She knew that if it was important Harry would tell her. She reaches over and takes on of his hands in hers and interlaces the fingers together. "Everything will be ok. Just keep telling yourself that, ok?" She says looking into his empty eyes that lit up when looking at her. Hers were the same way. Empty unless looking at Harry. She cared for him. No. She loved him deeply.

Remus looks up the stairs at the small child and frowns. "This is no place for small children." He mumbles as he leans against the bottom portion of the banister railing.

Harry chuckles. "Since when did the Potters..or the Porters, as they are now known as, care for anything but themselves. They replaced me without a second thought so I'm sure she..um..Emma is also replaceable."

Lupin nods and looks down at his hands. His outfit was uncomfortable since he was on accustom to muggle clothing. "I still can't believe it." He mumbles.

Hermione again hears the noise from atop the stairs. She looks at Harry with an amused look in her eyes. "Want to have a little fun, love?" She asks, quietly.

Harry raises an eyebrow and smirks. "I think you read my mind." He stands and hauls Hermione to her feet. He steps closer to his former Professor. "Do you have an suggestions on which prank would suit this occasion?"

Remus shakes his head. "Sorry. I've been retired from the pranking business for..what am I saying. Of course I know of a prank but are you sure you want to do this? All of us are probably going to get into a lot of trouble."

Hermione chuckles. "This is his fault for being to busy to see us. And if we were worried about trouble we would've never asked."

Lupin removes his wand and looks up at the stairs. "Stand back then." He mutters something under his breath and the stairs turn into a giant sliding board. The child at the top screams her whole way down.

Harry's gentle face twists into a sneer as he watches the child land at their feet rather hard. "You really shouldn't of been snooping kid." He says, clearly amused.

The little girl begins to sob. She didn't understand everything that was going on. Several of the Professor's disliked her along with the entire Gryffindor and Slytherin house. Now the boy that was her brother was laughing at her instead of acting brotherly. "Why...do...you...hate...me?" She asks between sobs. She was very smart for only four years old.

Harry crouches down. "You really want to know? Why should I keep the truth from you? I hate you because you got the childhood that I've always dreamed of. You never had to spend even a second in a locked cupboard or go without food because your cousin was on a diet. You never had to live with the fact ,for seventeen years, that your parents died to save you. You never had to go through the loss of a loved one or see anyone murdered right in front of you." He hisses out then stands with his eyes blazing. He swallows hard and takes a step back away from the child who was looking at him in fear.

Remus pulls Harry into a hug and pats his back. "It's ok, Harry. Everything will be ok. Just like Hermione said." He pulls out of the hug and steers him over to Hermione who takes him in her arms and holds him.


	11. Chapter 11

"Harry..." Hermione trails off as she looks over his shoulder and up the stairs where three figures were now standing. She knew one was Professor Dumbledore since she could make out his white bead but she had no idea of the identity of the other two.

Harry pulls out of the hug and feels Remus rest a hand on his shoulder. He looks up the stairs and narrows his eyes at the headmaster. He looks down at the frightened child and scoops her up in his arms. She begins to wiggle to get free. "Stay still." He hisses as he climbs the newly restored stairs. Once he gets to the top he raises his chin and looks at the headmaster before thrusting the child out. "I think this belongs to them." He motions with his head to the other two figures.

One of the figures takes the child and cradles her. It was clearly a man who was eyeing Harry. "What did you do to my daughter?" He asks in a whisper.

Harry smirks and his eyes flash dangerously. "Oh. I'm sorry for touching your child. Your only one, right? She was snooping around where she had no business but we cleared things up." He spits out sarcastically and turns, heading back down the stairs.

Dumbledore shakes his head sadly. "Harry. There is no need to be sarcastic about this. Things can be straightened out."

Harry stops and turns to face them. "Things can not be straightened out. They have no idea what I've been through. Want me to describe it in only one word, hell. I've been through hell for my entire life. But what do you care. You have your favored child, now leave." He continues to walk.

The two figures now identified as Lily and James share a look before Lily takes a step down. "Harry?" She asks just above a whisper. She couldn't believe that this bitter boy was her son.

Harry doesn't stop until he is at the bottom with Remus and Hermione. "Yes. I'm Harry. The-boy-who-lived...a lie." He says sadly before raising his chin in defiance. He suddenly feels like his stomach was in knots. He leans against the banister for support. He also notices that Hermione isn't looking well, either.

Lily eyes the boy. "You weren't supposed to see us, Harry. It would of been better than way." She says sadly. "I told James that Sirius was not a good choice to be your godfather. He has apparently neglected his duties."

This was the wrong thing to say. Harry's eyes burn with anger. "You have no..no idea what your talking about. Sirius was the best godfather that anyone could ask for. I only knew him for a short time. He was locked up in Azkaban accused of your murders. But he escaped for me. He was a father to me..up until his death."

James steps down beside his wife with Emma in his arms. "What do you mean locked up in Azkaban for our deaths..did you say he was dead?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Hermione grits her teeth. "Sirius was killed during our fifth year here at Hogwarts. Voldemort tricked Harry into going to the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry. There was a battle and Sirius was knocked through the black veil by his own cousin." She places a hand on her stomach feeling as if it was going to rip out.

"But where did Harry live? We thought Sirius would care for him while we were gone." Lily's question is directed to Dumbledore but he doesn't get a chance to speak.

Harry was now standing straight, ignoring the pain. "I was raised as a muggle for eleven years of my life. My parents died in a car crash when I was little over a year old. That is also where I got the scar on my head." He lifts his black bangs up to show the scar. "When I was eleven I received my Hogwarts letter after Hagrid tracked us down. Uncle Vernon went through a lot of trouble to keep me from seeing any of the letters." He says in a whisper.

Lily's eyes widen. "Uncle Vernon. You mean Vernon Dursley. You live with my sister and her husband? That's impossible. Those are the worst people around. They hated everything that dealt with our word. thought that it was unnatural and weren't afraid to voice their opinion on that."

Remus steps forward. "I can assure that they are indeed the worse sort of people. I've been to their house to retrieve Harry several times and each time I've been met with a cold glare and a door slamming in my face. He lived in a cupboard under the stairs up until he was eleven. He was put on a diet along with everyone else when that whale of a cousin of his couldn't fit in his school uniform anymore. He has been through things time and time again with help from his friends. You've been selfish Lily, Prongs."

James blinks. "Moony. Is that you? It's good to you, mate. We did what was best for the boy."

"You left him to fight Voldemort alone. He has been on the top of his hit list ever since his first year here. He almost died first year trying to stop Voldemort from taking the sorcerers stone. Second year he had to deal the chamber of secrets. Third year he helped his godfather escape so he wouldn't have to go back to Azkaban. Fourth year he saw a fellow school mate murdered right in front of him as he watched Voldemort steal some of his blood to live again. Fifth year he had to deal with the loss of his godfather and again almost being killed by Voldemort. And finally his sixth year was spent dealing with the mysterious death of his best friend, Ronald Weasley. Tell me now that this was the best choice for the boy." Remus says trying to control his anger towards his two former best friends.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry interrupts their bantering with a groan. He falls to his knee's and clutches his stomach. His eyes dart over to Hermione who was in the same state. He swallows hard. "Professor Lupin" He says before a numbness goes through his limbs. He actually thought that he was going to die.

Lupin looks back at Harry then rushes to his side. "Harry, can you hear me?" He glances at Hermione then to the headmaster. "We need to get them to the hospital wing. I don't know what's wrong with them" He begins to help Harry to his feet but is halted by a tug on his robe.

Hermione grabs Professor Lupin's robe bottom. "No. No hospital wing. We're...we're fine." She mumbles.

Remus frowns but continues to escort Harry up the stairs. James was in the process of helping Hermione after he passed Emma off to Lily. They arrive at the hospital wing, side by side. Madam Pomfrey gasps in shock at seeing the two missing Gryffindors but ushers the two men into the room and over to beds so they could place their precious cargo down. She then forces them to leave while she examines her patients.

Madam Pomfrey moves around the hospital wing with ease. A frown is etched on her serious face as he begins to examine the two teens. She tries to remove their shirts to place them in pajama's but is stopped each time with a cold glare. She gives up on that before heading out into the hallway and to the mob of people. "They seem to be in considerable pain. I've tried everything to get them out of their clothing and into something a little less sinister looking but they refuse to let me change them." She sighs. "I can't find anything wrong with them. Everything that I do says that they are two perfectly healthy teenagers. I can't understand why the sudden symptoms."

Remus runs a thin, pale hand through his hair. "Wait a minute. I asked them about their choice in clothing and they both told me that they had no choice in the matter. That could mean that the clothing is hiding something that they don't want us to see." He shots a glance at the closed door.

Dumbledore is clearly worried by the looks of the lines around his eyes and mouth. "Is there anything else? Something they might said on the way here that would lead us to an answer."

"When we arrived in Hogsmeade I mentioned the fact that several deatheaters were seen in the area recently. They didn't seem frightened at the aspect but I would never imagine them to be. But Hermione told me that some deatheaters are forced in serving Voldemort. So they had no reason to fear them." He seems to think for a moment before continuing. "I said that no one can be forced into serving a snake like Voldemort and they got defensive telling me that I didn't know anything about deatheaters. They also referred to him as Lord Voldemort never anything else." Lupin says then adds "Their personalities have changed. They're dark and cold. Nothing like I remembered."

Dumbledore's eye lose their twinkle. "I may know what is wrong with them but I pray that I am wrong" He pushes the door open and disappears into the almost baron hospital wing. He heads over to Harry and Hermione and eyes them. "How long?" He asks quietly.

Harry lifts his sweat drenched head and looks at Dumbledore. "How long what, sir?" It takes a lot of effort out of him to speak.

"How long have you been marked?" Dumbledore eyes their left arms.

Hermione turns her head to face Dumbledore. "Two weeks before Professor Lupin found us." She says quietly.

Dumbledore lifts Harry's left sleeve up and eyes the bare arm. He blinks. "There is nothing here?" He questions.

Harry winces. "It's not on our left arm, sir." He rolls his right sleeve up to show the black mark that stood out against his pale skin.

Professor Dumbledore shakes his head, sadly. "I am very disappointed in you two. I would of expected more from the school prefects. All of this because Mr. Potter didn't want to take responsibility for his sister."

The anger coming off the two teens was obvious. "How dare you? We have been good little puppets for you since our first year. We've saved the wizarding world numerous times and you still treat us like children. You refuse to tell us how Ron died because you want to hide your mistake. Lord Voldemort told us the truth." Harry slaps a hand over his own mouth once the words come out. Both teenagers curl up into balls trying to get the pain to go away. But it wasn't just physical anymore..it was also emotional. They didn't know who to trust anymore.

Dumbledore shakes his head sadly before returning to the waiting group outside. "We all need sleep. Lily, James, I must ask you two to remain here until this can be sorted out. I think some answers are in order or we will lose the loyalty of the two Gryffindor's." He turns away from them and heads off to his office. He had a lot of thinking to do.

The former Professor glares at Lily and James before entering the room. He heads over to the two teens and pulls a chair up, in between their beds. He sits down and sighs. He didn't understand what was going on but he knew that they would need someone to care for them no matter what. And he was resolved to be that someone.


	13. Chapter 13

Dumbledore sits in his office waiting for Severus to arrive. He only got about two hours sleep the previous night because of all the thinking he had to do. A knock at the door interrupts his thoughts. "Come in, Severus." He picks up a small tin and offers it to the scowling man. "Lemon Drop?"

Severus Snape was in a awful mood. Last nights meeting consisted of Voldemort talking in all sorts of Riddles. Saying that their time had come and soon everyone would fear them. He just couldn't understand it. He knocked only once before hearing the headmasters bright and chipper voice. He enters and sits, refusing the offered tin. "What is this meeting about, sir? I've just returned from a meeting and was very intent on having a bit of a snooze since it is the weekend."

Professor Dumbledore closes the tin and places it back in the drawer after taking a lemon drop for himself. "I'm sure you noticed the two newcomers last night and I refer to the two children and not the Potters. I have found something disturbing about them. They have been marked, Severus and not on their left arms either."

Snape rubs the bridge of his nose. "Why tell me this? The werewolf brought them in. Let him deal with their situation." He says irritated.

Dumbledore raises an eyebrow. "You know that you're the only one certified in this type of situation." He says, softly.

The potion master sighs. "I have only seen a select few that have been marked on the right arm. They are in Voldemort's inner circle. They pledge their undying loyalty to him. These select few are the brains behind the missions that the regular death eaters go on. They also carry out the more risky missions. That's all I know, headmaster. But what is so special about the two children? Why would the dark lord have them marked?"

The elderly headmaster sighs. "Because he now holds the power card. Remus had good reason to bring them here. He was doing what was asked of him and all the Order members."

Severus frowns. "Would you stop talking in riddles? I've had enough of them to last me a lifetime."

Professor Dumbledore smiles for a moment before letting it fade. "They are special because of who they are. The Order has been searching for Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger for months now. But it was Remus who found them. Voldemort has marked Harry and Hermione."

Snape blinks and sets his mouth into a tight line. "How did he get to them before us?" He clenches and unclenches his fist over and over again. "This is all James and Lily's fault." He says, darkly.

Dumbledore frowns. "I must ask you to put aside you prejudices for James and Lily. I've let this family feud go on long enough. It's time for it to end. Now I must ask you a important question. Why did you take away Harry's prefect badge those many months ago?"

The dark haired man lets out a soft growl. "He asked me when I had slept with his mother since Emma looked like me. I told him to keep his comments to himself but he kept going. So I had to act."

The headmaster lets out a chuckle. "So the boy thought that you and Lily?" He shakes his head. "Emma does resemble you but I think it's time that you tell Harry the truth." He holds up a hand to stop the other man from protesting. "I would ask James to do it but Harry doesn't seem to fond of his father."

Severus stands. "What am I supposed to say, sir. You've got to make up five months worth of potions homework and by the way I'm your uncle. It doesn't work that way, headmaster."

"It's up to you to make it work. Harry is angry and all we need is for him to find out that he indeed had another living relative who is his fathers brother. I spoke to them once they were escorted to the hospital wing. Voldemort has spoke to them and they are starting to believe his words. Another lie would send them over to his side. For good." Dumbledore says.

Snape sneers but exits the room without a dismissal from Dumbledore. He vowed that he would never let the boy know that he was related to him. But now he was being forced to. He makes his way down to the dungeons where he begins to plan what he is going to say.


	14. Chapter 14

The morning sun was creeping over the horizon when Harry opened his eyes. He was confused at first until he noticed Remus, asleep, beside the bed. He swallows hard trying to ease his parched throat. He then reaches over to the stand and removes his glasses, placing them on his face. The room came into focus and he recognized it has the hospital wing. He spent many of days and nights here during quidditch season. He blinks several times trying to get rid of the sleep that was placed in the corner of each eye. He lays his head back on the soft pillow but can not will himself to go back to sleep. His mind was in over drive. Professor Dumbledore knew about their marks, now. He didn't know what the elderly headmaster would do after last nights confutation. He lets out a pitiful sigh. On a brighter note his stomach no longer felt like it was being ripped out. "Professor Lupin." He mumbles out tiredly.

Remus opens his eyes and blinks. "Good morning, Harry. How are you feeling?" He sits up straighter and offers the young man a small smile.

"I'm fine now, sir. I just don't understand what happened last night." Harry looks over to Hermione's bed with worry in his eyes. "Is she ok?" He asks almost expecting the worse.

Lupin follows the boys gaze and nods. "Yes. Poppy said that you both are fine. But no one is allowed to bother you. She's going to have my head if she walks in on us talking." He says, amused.

Harry tears his eye away from Hermione and looks down at his hands before realizing something. "Why are we still in our muggle clothes?"

The werewolf blinks. "Poppy said that you two refused to let her chance you into pajama's. So she examined you, fully clothed."

Harry nods slowly. "Did she say anything odd about Hermione?" He looks up at the former Professor, expectantly.

Remus shakes his head but narrows his eyes. "What is this about, Harry? Is there something wrong with Hermione that we should know about."

"Um..well. She hasn't been feel well lately and I thought that maybe Madam Pomfrey would of found out what is wrong with her. I tried to get her to see the doctor but she said that we could take the risk of being discovered." The-boy-who-lived sighs and runs a thin, pale hand through his messy black hair.

Lupin frowns. "Poppy didn't say anything was wrong with either of you. She said that both of you were in perfect condition considering what you've been through. But then again she couldn't check you very well since you both insisted upon staying dressed in your muggle clothes. Anything is more comfortable than muggle clothes." He says on a latter note.

Harry shrugs. "You forget that I was raised as a muggle up until my acceptance letter to Hogwarts and muggle clothes are not that bad. Once you wear them for a while they kinda..grow on you." He casts a sidelong gaze over to Hermione's bed and wonders if she can hear him talking. "I just hope she is ok. I can't lose her." He mumbles to himself.

Remus smiles. "I know that we are in the mood to hate Lily and James but I can't help but see them when I look at you and Hermione." He holds his hands up. "No need to deny it..I won't tell a soul." He says with a small, yet sad, smile. "I remember the day that you were born, Harry. I don't think there could of been any prouder parents anywhere in muggle or magical world alike. James even refused to hand you over to the mediwitch afraid that they wouldn't bring you back." He shakes his head. "I still can't see why they would do this to you. They loved you."

"I guess love can change. I was not perfect anymore after Voldemort cursed me. The scar on my head is proof that they couldn't protect me. I would be a marked man all my life..as long as Voldemort lives. They couldn't handle that. So they ran. I will not forgive them but I guess I've been unfair to Emma. She knows nothing of my past or future. But I can't bare to think that my parents would rather have her than me. She got the childhood that I've always dreamed of. When I was in grade school I came home crying. The teacher at school had told me that Aunt Petunia wasn't my real mother..I was broken. So I asked her about it. She sneered at me and said of course I'm not your mother. That's when she told me about my parents being killed in the car accident and them getting stuck with me. But there was one thing that I never understood..if they hated me so much why did they bother to raise me? They could of left me on the step that night." Harry looks at Remus with question in his eyes. He wanted answers but he knew that Remus had nothing but kind words to make up for the missing information that he longed to know.

Lupin eyes the boy carefully as he forms the right thing to say in his mind. "I don't know, Harry. Maybe Petunia thought that you would be normal and she could raise you to spite the memory of your mother. As you got older and she found out that she couldn't do that..she was to afraid to kick you out. What would the neighbors say?" He says in a mockingly high Petunia voice. He had met Lily's sister only once or twice but even as a girl she was old womanish and crabby.

Harry can't help but chuckle. "You're really good at imitating her." He says softly as he looks to his hands. "But I guess your right. They never beat me and sometimes they even treated me like a member of their family so I guess I should be thankful that they put up with me when they really didn't have to." He shakes his head. Again his eyes drift over to Hermione. "Next time Madam Pomfrey comes in I want to ask her to check Hermione out, more in-depth." He was really worried since she had yet to wake. He doesn't get a chance to finish talking because a series of loud shrieks can be heard coming from the back of the room just as Madam Pomfrey comes charging out of her office.

"What do you think your doing, young man. Your supposed to be resting." Poppy frowns at Harry then turns to Remus. "And you should know better than to bother my patient." She places her hands on her hips and looks between the boy and man.

Harry groans and pulls the blanket up over his head. He can hear the old nurse bustling around at the next bed but he doesn't remove the blanket. He didn't want to face her wraith. But he has no choice as the blanket is yanked down and he is brought face to face with a red faced nurse.

"Mr. Potter, what do you have to say for yourself? You know that without rest you will not get better." Poppy's voice was serious enough to make McGonagall cringe.

"Sorry Madam Pomfrey. But I needed to sort some things out and Prof..Remus was helping me." Harry says with a small smile. "Can you please recheck Hermione? She has been sick for over two months and I'm worried that this last episode might of really wore her out." He says softly.

Poppy frowns then moves over to the other bed. She begins to check the seventeen year old girl out. "You said that she has been sick for two months? What are the symptoms?" She checks Hermione's pulse and administers a potion.

Harry thinks for a moment. "She has bouts with nausea and high fever early in the morning. She keeps telling me that it's a cold or the flu. All muggle sicknesses but I want to be sure that she isn't really sick."

Pomfrey nods before pulling the curtain, around Hermione's bed, closed. She begins to run a series of tests using her wand. She frowns at the results. This was not good. Should she alert the Headmaster or confront Potter about? She pulls the curtain back and steps out while putting her wand away. She stands silent.

Harry swallows hard. "Is there something wrong with her?" He looks over to Remus with pleading eyes. "I can't lose her." He mouths as he drops his eyes to comfortable.

Remus nods and looks over to the stern looking mediwitch. "Did you find something, Poppy?" He asks, quietly trying not to upset Harry.

"I have found the reason for Ms. Granger's illness but she is perfectly healthy considering what is going on with her body. The would say that this latest ordeal has taken a lot of needed energy from her but a few more hours of rest and she should be as good as new." Pomfrey sets her lips into a tight line.

"Would you care to share?" Harry snaps. His temper was again rising. She just said that she found the reason for the illness but she was healthy. He was confused and his head was throbbing.

"Patience, Mr. Potter. Ms. Granger is not going anywhere soon. Her illness is common among witches her age which are going through this same situation. Her body is just trying to adjust to the foreign object." Poppy says in a huff, not liking his tone of voice.

Lupin places a hand on Harry's shoulder to calm him down. "Please Poppy. What situation are you referring to? What foreign object?"

Poppy looks at Remus before turning her full attention to Harry. "Ms. Granger is, by my calculations, just going on her third month of pregnancy."

That's all Harry hears before his vision begins to swim and he promptly passes out. He could hear muffled voices yelling his name but he gave into the black void and losses all touch with the outside world and wallows in the bliss of the unconscious state that he was now in.


	15. Chapter 15

Madam Pomfrey was shocked to see Harry's eyes roll back in his head as he passed out. She figured that he had some clue as to what was wrong with Ms. Granger but now it appeared as if he didn't know, at all. She frowns as she pushes passed Remus and over to Harry's bed side. She checks his pulse before shooting the former professor a look which held true to the old saying, if looks could kill.

Remus swallows hard at the look he was now receiving. "Don't look at me. It's not my fault that he fainted. I didn't just tell the boy that he was going to be a father." His voice holds a hint of amusement.

Poppy huffs as she moves away from the bed. "No. I suppose not but it was you who was bothering him. I told you that the only way you could stay was to follow my orders. Now, I suggest that you leave before you bother them further." She places her hands on her hips.

Lupin raises an eyebrow before standing up to his full height. "I will not leave their sides. They need someone here and that someone is going to be me. I am not a student nor a professor any longer so you can not order me to do anything." He says kinda childish.

"I give up. You, Remus Lupin, have not changed since your years as a student, here. I swear that you and that band of troublemakers that you ran around with were always in here." Poppy says with a tired sigh. "You may stay but if I hear a peep out of you . . . " She trails off and stomps back to her office.

Remus grins, wolfishly, as he turns back to Harry. He lets his eyes wonder over the boy before retaking his seat in between the two beds. "I think you have some explaining to do, Harry." He says in a whisper as he crosses his arms over his chest and glances around the hospital wing. He couldn't help but remember the good old days. The days before everything went so complicated and messed up. The days of the Marauders. Things were simple back then. Not a care in the world, besides the whole werewolf thing. His eyes stop on a bed in the far corner as a small smile tugs on his lips. His mind then fades back to graduation day. All four of the Marauders, Peter included, ended up in the hospital wing. Sirius and James had planned the perfect prank to say farewell to the Slytherins. But the prank didn't go as planned. All four of the boys had set their wands to emit a purple gas just as the Slytherin names were being called. But it backfired and instead of the entire Slytherin house being covered in very painful boils..the four friends got the full extent of it. They spent entire graduation moaning and groaning in pain. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't even give them anything for the pain. She had told them that they were getting their just dues and should enjoy the prank while it lasted. It took himself and James to hold Sirius back from cursing the old nurse. Remus shakes his head as the memory fades. That was the last happy memory he had of the four friends before everyone's lives were ruined.

Severus Snape strides into the hospital wing, full of confidence. After careful thought he finally decided to abide by the headmasters wishes and tell Potter about their relationship. He stops in his tracks seeing Remus sitting in between the two beds. A frown etches its way on his pale face. "What are you doing here, werewolf?" He sneers.

Lupin jerks his head towards the voice. "Why hello there, Severus. Wonderful day, isn't?" He says happily knowing that it would get Snape riled up.

Snape snorts and crosses his arms over his chest. "I have come on orders from Albus. I am to speak to Potter, alone."

"No one is allowed to speak with Harry. If Poppy hears us talking right now blood will be spilt." Remus hisses out in a harsh whisper.

Severus smirks. "I don't think she would touch something as foul as you, werewolf." He says with distaste. It was no secret that Severus hated the Marauders and everything they stood for.

Poppy was indeed listing to the two grown men, argue. But she had received word from Albus to leave them be. They needed to settle this feud before it destroyed both of them.

Lupin frowns then lets out a small sigh. "Your hatred of me or even of Harry is because you are jealous of what I had and what Harry has now. Friends and family." He states simply. It was bothering him that Severus could hold a grudge for so long. They were only boys back then and what happened couldn't be helped.

Snape's sneer seemed to be darker than usual. "Jealous of you and perfect Potter. I think not. I think it would interest you to hear this little tidbit of information. You and your friends followed Potter around like a bunch of blind dogs, which isn't far from the truth. But you never once questioned his reasoning. You knew that he hated the Slytherins, mostly me, but you never asked him why. Don't bother with giving the whole house feud nonsense because it won't work." He waves his hand in a lazy manner. "Perfect Potter wasn't very perfect. He was arrogant and self-centered. The very qualities of a Slytherin." His sneer grows. "James Potter was supposed to be placed in Slytherin as was I. But he refused to accept his fate so he argued with the sorting hat to place him in Gryffindor and the foolish thing complied with his request. I bet your wondering how I know all of this?"

Remus swallows and raises his chin in defiance. He would not believe a word the greasy bastard was saying. James was a good Gryffindor and wouldn't of done well in Slytherin, he hated them too much. But it was true that they never questioned his motives. They followed him blindly but he never led them astray. "Yes. I wonder why you know so much about your sworn enemy?"

Severus raises an eye brow. " I saw Potter every summer until graduation. You knew Potters parents, Henry and Emily Potter. Both came from pureblooded families and wished for James to keep up the tradition. But Henry knew that James would not carry on the tradition. A seer had told him that the pureblooded Potter line would end with the birth of his son. So before Emily could become pregnant, he met up with a woman. She was from a well know pureblooded Slytherin family and they hit it off. She became his mistress. But Henry's dear wife passed away before she could even bare him a child. He took the mistress as his wife and she bore him two sons, twins. Not identical. One looked exactly like Henry and other looked like Susanna, the new wife. These babies were born six months after the passing of Emily so that meant that if the public found out about them his affair would be brought into the light and he would be dishonored as a wizard. Henry came up with a plan. He would tell everyone that one son belonged to Emily, who died giving birth to him and the other would belong to Susanna from a previous marriage. It made it look like one of the sons was not biologically his but rather adopted." He stops to let the information sink in.

Lupin blinks and shakes his head. "Why are you telling me this? I knew James's father but his mother passed away when he was a baby. James never really told us much about her. I don't think he really knew anything about her. His father forbid everyone from even mentioning her name."

Snape sits, stiffly, on the edge of Harry's bed. He was going to finish this story if it killed him. "Are you dense, werewolf? Pot..James was the one passed off as Emily's son. He was really Susanna's oldest twin son. He didn't know about the rues until his eleventh birthday. His father sat him down and told him. James didn't take the news very well and became distant from his father. Vowing to never accept Susanna as his mother or that he had a twin brother. He also refused to accept any of the beliefs of his Slytherin side."

"How do you know all of this?" Remus asks the potion master. He wanted Snape to get to the point.

"I was there, werewolf. I am the other twin and coincidently Harry's uncle. The headmaster wished me to tell him about our relationship. I do not know why nor do I care. James hated me because we share the same blood. I am what he was destined to become. It almost killed him to hear that his wicked step-mother was his real mother. He hated our mother even before he knew about her relationship to him. She always favored me over him. She would punish him for things that I did but every summer we would be forced to come face to face once again. Never being civil towards each other. Never acting like brothers. We were raised in two completely different worlds. I saw more of mother and father than he did. He was never home if he could help it. Emily's parents took him in with open arms and treated him like royalty. I think towards the end our parents viewed him as Emily's son. Especially our mother. But I was favored by father since he figured that James was the one that the seer was speaking of. The name Snape was my mothers maiden name before she married and I just kept it after I moved on with my life. I went by it for most of my childhood so why change it even though my legal name is Severus Henry Potter." Snape finishes and quickly exits. He needed time alone, to think.

Before Lupin could ask any questions, he was watching Snape storms out of the hospital wing. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. James and Severus were twins. He shakes his head and leans back on the chair. Harry had to know but not right now. He would leave the boy in his bliss before his world was ripped away. He only hoped that Harry was strong enough to hear the truth because Hermione needed to have him strong for her and the baby. Remus stares down at his hands. Why couldn't the boy get a break for once? Was it to much to ask that he have a slightly normal life? "Merlin be with him" He mumbles before sleep over takes his own mind. His thoughts all jumbled up.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry's unconscious state started out blissful until his memories started to kick in. It was one memory in particular that made him cringe. It was a memory of a day that happened exactly three months before Remus had found them.

It was a sunny day in the small town of Brickstone which was located in the hills of Scotland. Harry and Hermione had just arrived and were settling into their new apartment, knowing that they would have to leave in a week so that none of the people hunting them wouldn't find them. Things were going well until that night. They had ordered dinner from a muggle restaurant called the Peeking Tower, since this was a all muggle town. Upon finishing their meal they just sat around the small living room, basking in each others company. Harry had been intently watching Hermione hoping that she wouldn't notice his longing stare. He had fallen in love with her at the end of fifth year but couldn't gather enough courage to tell her his feelings. The fear of rejection also stopped his confession. But what he didn't know was that Hermione was going through the same thing. She started to build up feelings towards her best friend but didn't want to ruin the friendship by telling him. So that night Hermione would steal a glance here and there, knowing that he was staring at her with eyes that told her that he wanted to be more than friends. On one such glance her eyes locked with his and she tried to convey her love though her eyes. It must of worked because one thing lead to another and they were snogging like there was no tomorrow. It didn't stop with the innocent snogging either. Somehow they had managed to make their way back to the small bedroom that they shared, without most of their clothes. Bing, Bang, Boom they woke up the next morning in each others arms. Neither of them even spoke of the incident and not because they regretted it. Both of them had been embarrassed that they had let their strong desire for one another take over. Which meant that they didn't discuss the possibility of Hermione becoming pregnant.

While Harry was remember this his body was tossing and turning in the bed. A pain had been shooting through his right arm for over half and hour and it was growing worse. His eyes snap open as he bolts upright in the bed and clutches his arm. He blinks and looks over at Hermione. Everything was fuzzy since someone had again removed his glasses. He fumbled through the things on the night stand before grasping the wire frames. He picks them up and places them on his face. He lets out a sigh as everything comes into focus. He could see Remus, who was asleep between the beds, and could hear a whimpering. His eyes dart back over to Hermione who was tossing and turning. He frowns and quietly slips out of bed and pads over to hers. "Hermione." He whispers. She wasn't awake and he didn't know if she would even wake up.

Hermione's eyes snap open, hearing her name. She looks frightened until she catches sight of Harry. She flings her arms around him and begins to sob. "It hurts so bad." She mumbles as tears run from her eyes, making the front of Harry's pajama shirt wet.

Harry is a little startled at the very awake Hermione. "I know, love. But as long as we don't answer it...the pain will be here to stay." He mumbles as he smooths down the back of her hair and holds her tightly. "This wasn't our choice. I didn't want to die and neither did you. They can't blame us for wanting to live." He says with fierce determination. He pulls out of the embrace and tilts her head up so he can look into her eyes. "I need to tell you something. I don't want you to panic. Madam Pomfrey found out what is making you sick."

Hermione sniffles and wipes her eyes as she locks her gaze with Harry's. "She did. Harry I told you that it was just the flu. But I suppose that you asked her to check me out. Always worrying." She says affectionately. "What did she find out?"

"Remember that night when you and me..." Harry blushes and looks down at his hands. "Do you remember the night that you and me slept together?" He asks quietly. He couldn't bring himself to say the night that they had sex. He didn't see it as just sex. It couldn't be just sex when you loved the person that it was done with.

Hermione blinks and a faint blush creeps up her cheeks. "Yes Harry. I remember it." She says a little awkward. "What does that have to do with why I'm sick?"

Harry bites his lower lip. "I so sorry Hermione. We didn't think to use protection that night and now...now your pregnant." His heart was breaking. He never meant for something like this to happen.

Hermione scoots back on the bed in shock. "P..Pregnant. Did you say that I'm pregnant?" She swallows hard. She couldn't be pregnant. She would never of let something like this happen.

Silent tears are running down Harry's face. "I'm sorry Hermione. I know that you wanted to wait until you found someone that you loved and got married to that person. I forced you into doing something that you didn't want to do." He sounded miserable.

Hermione blinks up at him. "Harry.." He thought that she didn't love him. How could he think that? "You prat. I do love you and you didn't force me into anything. It took two to make this baby and I'm pretty well sure that I was there." She says with a small smile. She was going to be a mother.

Harry raises an eyebrow and looks at her. "You mean that your..your not mad at me. Wait. Did you just say that you loved me?"

"Yes I did you foolish boy." She pulls his head down and places a simple kiss on his lips. "I love you Harry Potter and I couldn't be mad at you. I've carrying a baby, Harry. And not just any baby. It's our baby. Ours. And I wouldn't have it any other way." She traces his jaw line with a slim finger.

Harry grins and pulls her into a hug. "I love you too, Hermione Granger and I am honored to be the father of you baby. It may of been unplanned but not unwanted." He places a kiss on her forehead. The pain in their arms forgotten for the moment.

"I've very proud of you Harry." A voice behind them says. It turns out to be Remus who had been awake since Harry got out of bed.

Hermione smiles at the ex-professor. "I'm going to be a mother." She says in awe.

Harry turns around and looks at Remus. "Thank you sir. I've always wanted to be a father. I wanted to have a child that I could raise in a better life than what I had. We maybe young but I think we will be able to handle it." He smile fondly at the girl, no women, he loved.

Lupin nods. "You won't have to do this alone, Harry. I'll be here for both of you. Wild pixies couldn't keep me out of your lives." He says with a amused grin. He stands and gives both of them a fatherly hug. "Sirius would be proud." He whispers. He decided not to tell Harry about Snape right now. He didn't want to ruin the happy moment. But he made a mental note to tell him later. Right now he was going to enjoy the company of the two people in front of him.


	17. Chapter 17

Tears well up in Harry's eyes as Remus hugs him. They needed to tell him about the marks before he found out on his own. It was only right. The man had pledged to be there for them so it was only right for him to know the truth. "Remus. I..." He looks over at Hermione. "We need to tell you something. I will understand if you will want nothing to do with us once you find out the truth."

Hermione blinks. She knew that this was going to be hard for Harry to do. He looked up to Remus and now he was going to risk everything just to tell the truth. She reaches over and clutches Harry's hand.

Harry swallows and slowly rolls up the sleeve of his shirt. He turns his arm towards Remus so he could see the ugly black mark that scarred his pale skin.

Remus's eyes widen as he sees the mark of the death eater of Harry's arm. "How..Why?" He looks at Harry in hopes of a explanation. "Your to young to be a spy..." He trails off.

Hermione looks down at the sheet that covered the bed. "We had no choice. He make us a offer. Either we be marked or we die. I didn't want to die and neither did Harry. I know it was expected of us to give our lives but we couldn't." She says quietly.

Lupin is shocked. "Does Dumbledore know? Did he tell anyone else?"

Harry sighs. "Dumbledore knows but we have no idea if he has told anyone else. He told us that he was disappointed in us. You have to understand. We didn't want to do it. But there was no choice."

"When you got sick last night, did that have something to do with your marks?" Remus asks in a serious voice.

"They burn when Lord Voldemort summons his death eaters. By not answering his call it make us sick." Harry says honestly.

Lupin frowns then sighs. "You two have gone through things that would make a grown witch or wizard flee in terror and yet so much is still expected of you. Dumbledore had no right telling you that he was disappointed in you. If you would of died Harry, our world would never survive Voldemort. I still stick by my promise. I will stay by your side, no matter what and I completely understand your choice. I think I might of done the same thing if I was in your robes."

"Then you will also understand our choice about leaving once again, tonight. We can't stay here. We would never be trusted by anyone especially the headmaster. I don't want this baby to be raised in the shadows of a looming war. I can't bare for it to go through what I went through. Our best option is to disappear into the muggle world and return when the time is right." Harry says. Him and Hermione had talked over a situation like this before they were caught. Minus the baby part. But they still felt that it was their best option at the moment.

Remus taps his chins for a moment then nods. "It's a good idea but I'm coming with you. It will be easier to pass as muggles if you have a parent figure with you. Plus I'm must more skilled in magic than you two." He stands and brushes his shabby robe off. He strides over to Poppy's office door and mumbles "Alohomora". The clink can be heard as the door unlocks. He steps inside and looks around. He pulls open his robe and begins to place several bottles, off her selves, inside. He then heads back out to the kids. "We must leave our wands here. It will be risky but wands can be tracked even if not in use." He pulls his wand out and lays it on his chair. "Are you sure about this? This might be your last chance to see your parents, Harry."

Harry nods. "Yes. It might be my last chance but I do not feel the least bit of remorse. If they had wanted me to see them they would of stopped by here." He pulls his wand out of pant pocket and lays it on his hospital bed. He felt the bottom fall out of his stomach. He was leaving the very world that he loved and cherished but it was for a good reason.

Hermione also places her wand on her bed and slowly stands. She was feeling better but knew in the morning her stomach would be churning. "We should go before anyone tries to stop us. Do you have any idea to where we should go, sir?"

Lupin nods slowly. "I lived as a muggle for a number of years so I think I may of a plan. Who's father should I be then?"

Harry smiles. "Mine, I guess. We have the best chemistry. So that might make it easier to pass as father and son."

Remus nods and taps his head once with his wand. His greying blonde hair was replaced with auburn red and his eyes faded to a light brown. He was also now wearing a muggle sweater and trousers. "I think it would be best if you two resume your altered appearances for now." He taps them both once on the head and they return to their former looks. He lays the wand back on the chair and takes a deep breath. "Shall we be going, son?" His voice had also changed. It became deeper but it still held the same tone of amusement as before. He holds out a hand for Harry to take and in the other was a old looking watch. It was a portkey that would get them away from Hogwarts and then he would apparate them away.

Harry nods and grasps Hermione's hand. "Yes father. I think it was about time that we left." A small smile plays on his lips as he places his other hand into Remus's. With a familiar tug on their navel all three disappear.


	18. Chapter 18

It didn't take Dumbledore long to realize that Harry, Hermione, and Remus were gone. He looked grim after he exited the hospital wing. He went directly back to his office where there was a gathering of people. He pulled out three wands and laid them his desk after he sat down. "I am afraid that we have a very serious problem. I went to retrieve our guests only to find the room completely empty except for these wands. Remus has apparently left with them so we can only pray to merlin that he keeps them safe and out of trouble.

The room was silent and everyone was caught up in their own thoughts. The room occupants went as follows: Professor's Snape, McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick and Dumbledore. Lily and James Potter, their daughter Emma. Arthur and Molly Weasley. And finally Madam Pomfrey who was there to report on their conditions. She gave her report but omitted on fact. It was the fact that Hermione was pregnant that didn't become known to the gathered group. She felt that it was up to Harry and Hermione to tell them. So after the meeting adjourned she made her way back to her office and prayed to merlin that she made the right choice.

2 Years Later

It was a normal day in the small down of Crestwood which was located in the furthest hills of Ireland. The inhabitants all were getting up at the crack of dawn which was repeated every morning except for Sundays. Now there was a small house on the outskirts of the town where a small family lived. The locals of the town steered clear of the house but were polite to the family if they saw them out and about.

The family consisted of a man in about his 40's with bright auburn hair which hung down his back and was mostly tied back in a pony tail. A younger man who looked to be in his 20's with the same auburn hair. The town folk knew that these two were father and son. The other members were a young women who looked to be also in her 20's and two small children, twins to be exact. The town's people accepted the small family with open arms since they didn't look like the dangerous sort. But they were still cautious around them. Since they were strangers.

Now on this very morning nothing was different except the utter silence coming from inside the house. Everyone was used to the sound of babies crying since the young women had indeed given birth inside the house months after they moved in.

Harry awoke with a yawn. He was bare chested but his bottom half was covered by a pair of black sweat pants. He smiled as he looked over at the other inhabitant of the bed. Hermione looked like a angel when she slept. His angel to be precise. He quietly slipped out of bed and padded to the small nursery which was set up by Remus several months after they settled in. Harry was on his way to check on his sleeping twins. His pride and joys. There were two homemade cribs in the rooms but only one was used. The twins had a fit if they were separated. He padded over to the occupied crib and looked in at the children. He couldn't help but smile. He was a proud father and showed it on a daily basis. "Hello Sirius." He coos to his little son who was named after his deceased godfather. His full name was Sirius Thomas Potter. Nestled up against the sleeping boy was his sister. Serenity Tomain Potter who was named after Hermione's mother. "Hello Serenity" He touches each babies head before heading back out of the room and into the kitchen. He smiles at Remus who was already up and drinking his morning tea. "Anything new?" He grabs a piece of bread from the bag and places it in the toaster. He pushes the handle down and waits.

Remus looks up at Harry and smiles. "Good morning. No. There is nothing new. Just the same old thing, day after day." Taking a sip a tea, Remus watches the younger man. "Don't worry, Harry. We will know when the right time comes along." He stands and stretches. He was dressed in a pair of grey trousers and grey turtle neck. "I'll talk to you two when I get home." He grabs his black coat off the back of the nearby chair and throws it on. Winter was ending but it was still cold out in the mornings. Remus was off to his job. He was a teacher, imagine that. He taught all the local children the basics of reading and writing. Which he enjoyed. It was a good job and he made enough that Harry and Hermione could stay at home and watch over the twins.

Harry smiles at Remus as he leaves and pops his toast before it burns. He sits down and spreads some homemade peach jelly over it. He had gotten used to being a muggle so daily life wasn't as hard now. Taking a bite of the toast he sighs. He missed the wizarding world but they would not return until it was absolutely necessary. He prayed to Merlin everyday that the time wouldn't come until the twins were older and able to understand what is going on around them.

Hermione stretches and when she notices that Harry isn't in bed, she gets up. She grabs her robe off the back of a easy chair and pads out into the kitchen and sits down. She wasn't feeling well and the reason was because of last night. Every time their arms burned they went and answered the call. They didn't have to use magic since Voldemort had set up a base not to far from where they were living at the moment. Last night they had found out the real reason why he branded Hermione with the mark. He had known that she was pregnant and by marking the mother the service was passed on to the offspring. This made Hermione sick. "Good morning, Harry." She mumbles.

Harry looks up from his toast and offers her a smile. "Good morning, love. Did the dreamless sleep potion work?"

Hermione nods. "Yes. I didn't have any nightmares this time. But I can't help but feel ill, Harry. Lord Voldemort wants out children. He only marked me and left me live because he knew that I was carrying them." Tears well up in her eyes as she thinks of her babies.

"Don't worry about it, Mione. I swear to you that he won't get his hands on our children. We may of not had a choice but they will." Harry's voice is full of determination.

Hermione smiles at him. This was only one of the reasons that she loved about him. "I know that you would never let anything happen to Sirius and Serenity." She smiles at the names of her two precious bundles of joy. "No one can take them away from us. No one." Her voice is just as determined as Harry's was.

* * *

**Authors Note**

Nothing really important happened in this chapter and it wasn't meant to. This was just meant to introduce the new additions to the Potter family. So future chapters will have action and drama in them. Keep reviewing and I would love to hear some of your ideas for future chapters. Send me your suggestions so I can keep them handy incase I get a nasty case of writers block which has been known to happen.


	19. Chapter 19

Soon the winter had disappeared and spring was nothing but a memory as summer crept into the town of Crestwood followed by autumn. Festivals were a everyday occurrence and the children were happy that school had finally ended for the summer but sad that their break would not last. But this happiness was not fully shared by the entire towns population.

The Lupeal family, better known as Harry, Hermione, Remus and the twins, were not apart of the festivities. They couldn't bring themselves to enjoy the simple muggle fun. They were just content on staying inside their small cottage and watching as the seasons passed them by. This was the same route that they fell into for each passing summer.

The only time the Lupeals were really seen out and about was if they had the, now 5 year old twins, with them, dragging them from shop to shop with childish curiosity. Because this year was the first year that the Lupeal twins would be heading off to school, under the guidance of their grandfather, who was truly loved by the all his pupils and their parents. But the town began to notice the change in the small, quiet, family. As each year passed they seemed to grow more solitary and anxious.

"Come on, Sirius. You don't want to be late for school." Called Harry from outside the bathroom which currently held his 5 year old son. He let out a sign and turned to the little girl standing at his side. "Serenity, go ask your mum if she can give you a hand getting ready. If she asks, tell her that I'm prying your brother out of the bathroom." He smiled and watched as the little girl tore off down the hall and skidded into her parents bedroom where she knew her mother was now located.

Harry's attention then turned back to the door as he hammered on it once again. "Sirius Thomas Lupeal, I demand that you open this door right now." He had to refrain from calling him Potter incase someone overheard his shouts. He listened as the door gave a soft click and swung open to reveal a very messy haired little boy with red, puffy eyes. The anger seemed to seep out of Harry as he kneeled down to the boys level. "Sirius." He said in a whisper as he held his arms open and gathered the smaller version of him up. "I know that you don't want to go to school but I promise that you'll like it." He rubbed the little boys back, soothingly. "Lets go get you dressed." He cooed as he headed into the twins room, which has been converted from a nursery into a regular bedroom.

Meanwhile, Hermione was combing Serenity's hair trying to get the knots out. Finally after a few minutes she had it combed straight and pulled up into a pony tail. "There you are sweety." Hermione said softly, trying to calm her own nerves about the children being away from them for the whole day. "Let me take a look at my little pumpkin pastry." She took a step back and eyed the little girl. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the perfect mixture of herself and Harry staring right back at her.

Serenity was almost a miniature Hermione except with coal black hair and sparkling emerald green eyes. Her hair was straight and only unruly in the mornings when she first woke up. Her personality was a perfect mixture of her mother and father. She had her mothers love of books but her fathers lack of patience. She also had somewhat of a temper and knew exactly how to get what she wanted from either of her parents but mostly her father. She was a daddies girl from head to toe and had him wrapped around her pinky.

Sirius was somewhat a mystery. He was almost identical to his sister except that his hair was always unruly and untamable. It was also a shade lighter than his sisters. Almost a smokey black instead of coal black. His eyes were the same emerald green but had specks of brown mixed in that he got from his mother. Now comes the mysterious part. Sirius was a shy child and only happy when around his family. He had his mothers love of books and her patience to do something for a long period of time and not tire of it. But he would rather sit on the floor in front of the fireplace and play with the toy horses that he received on his last birthday from his pappy. He had a rather bizarre imagination for a child his age and sometimes found his parents watching him as he made up stories to go along with his horses. He was nothing like his namesake. He also reminded Harry of himself when he was 5 but he was a momma's boy. Sometimes he would rather have her light, gentle touch instead of Harry's gentle but manly touch.

Harry looked up from dressing the small boy as he heard commotion. "I'm in here, Remus." He called out and finished buttoning Sirius coat. He picked the little boy up and headed out of the room to great his mentor.

"Harry, we got to go." Remus said slightly out of breath as he handed him a slip of paper that he was holding and took Sirius.

Harry blinked and looked down at the slip of paper and nodded. "Alright. I'll get Hermione and Serenity. I'll meet you in the living room." He then headed towards the bedroom just in time for Hermione to step out with their daughter tucked in her arms. "Hermione. It's time." He stated simply and watched as his wife nodded. "I guess we won't have to be separated from the twins just yet, after all." Reaching out he took his daughter into his arms. "We'll have to leave everything that isn't important and just take what we will need." He licked his lips and headed down the hallway and into the living room. "How much time?" He asked Remus.

Remus shook his head. "I really don't know. I got that message via owl just a few minutes ago. Hogwarts is the only place that we will be safe, you do know that right?" He asked as he hugged his grandson to his chest.

Harry nodded as Hermione stepped into the room with a bag already packed with some clothes and personal items. "I can't believe this day has actually come." Harry whispered and looked out the window as the dark clouds that were rolling in. Snow would soon follow so they needed to go.

"We'll have to apparate." Remus stated as he began to pace. Harry took one last look around his home and nodded. "Alright. I'll came back later for the rest of the items."

Soon several claps of thunder echoed through the small town and the Lupeal family disappeared as mysteriously as they came. A gentle snow began to fall and soon all of Crestwood was covered in a light dusty of snow. It was a beautiful sight that the Lupeals wouldn't ever see again.


	20. Chapter 20

The small family appeared just outside of the gate that surrounded Hogwarts. Harry was doing his best to calm young Sirius down after the rather sudden change of plans. While dealing with a struggling Serenity. The little girl wanted down but wasn't getting her way. This was making her rather mad.

"Well this was a place I thought I'd never see again." Harry mumbled once young Sirius calmed down. He glanced down at his wiggling daughter. "Serenity, stop wiggling before I drop you." He chided his daughter, gently.

Hermione gave her husband a smile. "You are your fathers daughter, aren't you?" She mumbled as she took, the now calm, little girl into her arms; giving Harry a break.

Remus never took his eyes off the distant castle. "I just hope that we are welcomed here. They did take finding out about you two, rather poorly." He refrained from being too specific because the children were within hearing distance. The werewolf glanced down at the quiet Sirius. Then he followed the childs gaze which ended on Hogwarts."They'll expect our help if they already know what we do. They'll want the boy-who-lived to join the team once again. Are you willing to do that, Harry?"

"No." Harry said without hesitation. "I may have been willing to be their puppet back then but not now." He glanced at his family. "I have a life now. A family that I adore. And I'll be damned if they think I'll give it up." He spat. "Give up my life for people that didn't even care about me? Yes, when pigs fly."

Hermione shook her head. "Let's cross that bridge if we come to it, shall we? All we need to do now is get inside. Then we can deal with everything else." She was still the voice of reason.

"Where are we?" Came the small voice from Remus' chest. Sirius looked up at his grandfather with fear in his eyes. "I don't like this place, pappy. I want to go home." He buried his face back into Remus' shirt.

Remus held the little boy tighter. He could feel him trembling. "Shh. Everything is going to be fine, pup. You shouldn't fear this place. It's a school. I attended here, as did you mum and dad. I think you'll find it...interesting."

"No. I don't think the children should go with us. At least, not yet." Harry began to pace. "Dad, could you take them until we check things out? Go somewhere safe until we give you a signal to bring them? I don't want those people to know about Sirius or Serenity. Not yet."

Remus nodded. "Of course. I think that this a wise idea, Harry. You and Hermione go on ahead. The children will be fine with me. We'll find someway to pass the time. Right cubs?"

The twins both nodded, Sirius a little more reluctantly than Serenity.

"Alright then. You behave yourselves for your pappy. I don't want to hear any bad things from him. Got it?" Hermione addressed her children in stern mode. She gave them both a kiss on the head before stepping back.

Harry smiled at his children. "Be good, poppins." He ruffled Sirius hair and gave Serenity a kiss on the head." He then looked to Remus. "Just until we make sure it's safe."

Remus nodded and took Serenity by the hand since he was carrying Sirius. "We'll be fine. You two be careful." With a crack of thunder, they disappeared.

"Shall we?" Hermione motioned towards the castle and started to walk.

Harry fell into step beside his wife. He had much on his mind so he walked, silently.


End file.
